


Exotic Erotic Ask's!

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, RWBY, Street Fighter
Genre: Adult/Loli, Aphrodisiacs, Branding, Deepthroat, Dubious Consent, Fluff parts, Incest, Loli, Loli May, Loli Pyrrha, Loli Velvet, Loli/loli, Multi, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, Shota/Shota, Sibling Incest, Some are dark though, Watersports, shota/loli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: An Ask Thread with short stories.  If you have things you desire that I haven't posted, or things you'd like to re-read but want them to be quick smut vignettes feel Free to ask!Mostly RWBY, but I can be talked into other works.This is a way to practice my smut, mostly cause i've only really been writing it for a week and I still don't think i'm very good.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Cammy White, Jaune Arc/Chibi Usa, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Glynda Goodwitch, Jaune Arc/James Ironwood, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/May Zedong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Raven Branwen, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine/Nora Valkyrie, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 398
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

1) What I write (anime/game/) RWBY, Digimon, Pokemon, more just ask me.

2) What I don't write Things based on real people, so like Game of Thrones, or the Harry Potter movies as an example. 

3) What themes: I write a lot of themes, stuck, Rape, Hypnosis, loli, shota, Incest you name it!

4) What Themes I don't: I don't do Bestiality, NTR (context is important I suppose), Stuffing Fetish, Brain fucking, Snuff, Inflation and some others, also Futa. Oddly I don't do Mother/son Incest, since writing smut requires me to keep a level of distance since reality does not equal fiction for me.

5) Characters/Pairings I do: A lot of Jaune Pairings, and a lot of other things too if you want! 

6) Characters/Pairings I don't Write anything that would go against pairings I enjoy, I know it's pretty vague but I'm open to talk.

If you want to ask something, but you feel embarrassed or don't want people giving you shit, feel free to email me at templeofdepravity@gmail.com, I'll post them as anonymous. 

Mind you this will be short vignettes, and I do work a lot more than I'd like to admit so they may not be super fast!

Also if you can provide me with a pairing, a theme, and what you want in it.

When doing an ask, if you can also include what you want in it, incest, non con, and ages as examples.


	2. NNN Regret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BunnyShotaJaune's Balls are completely overfilled due to attempting No Nut November. Now they've grown to big for him to deal with! Thankfully, he had three great female friends willing to help him empty. ( Loli: Pyrrha, May, Velvet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an anon ask! This is more or less what I'll be doing.

Jaune had been so stupid! Why had he tried that No Nut November thing? All the pain he’d gone through could have been avoided, but nooooo he just had to do it. On the bright side he had such good friends to help him out. 

“MMM! MMM OOOMMM!♥” Speaking of friends… Jaune’s hands grasped onto May’s bouncing breasts as he continued to slide her up and down his throbbing cock. 

“Oh god! You’re so tight May!” The eight year old rabbit Faunus was having the time of his life, as he continued to thrust into his childhood friends tight pussy. “Here comes another!” With another thrust he pulled her down, squeezing onto her thick orbs of fat, pulling her closer to him. 

Letting out another thick stream of cum he kept himself buried in her tight pussy for as long as he could. He felt it ooze out of her as he had long since passed the point where she could contain all of his thick seed. Letting go of her breasts he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying her down to the side he pulled out. He watched as her slightly engorged stomach began to flatten, globs of cum oozed out of her once tight pussy.

“God I needed that! So who’s next?” His eyes glancing to the floor in front of him, his three gorgeous friends lay on the floor; the only semblance of life was their slow moving chests. He loved how they looked covered in his seed, drenched in white. 

Moving on from May he positioned himself behind Pyrrha who lay flat on her stomach.  **SLAP!** Giving her ass a hard smack for good measure he positioned himself behind her large ass. Unable to wait any longer he slammed his cock forward, plunging into the depths of her anus only stopping when his hips hit her pillow bottom. 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

He continued to pound her, his arms wrapped around her neck as he pulled causing her back to arc so he could get the best position possible. His rapid thrusts caused hot and heavy moans to escape even in her unconscious state!

“You’re ass is the best Pyr!” He couldn’t help himself, every thrust, every time he smashed into her bountiful behind brought him slightly closer to the edge. It didn’t take long, with one final thrust, his balls slammed against her tot rear and his cock erupted. 

Filling her tight hole with his hot seed he smiled at the thought of her intestines covered in white. He pulled tighter, bringing her back to his chest as he buried himself deeper, pressing against her rear squishing it with as much strength as he could muster.

  
Pulling out with a plop, he again watched his thick seed spill from his friend's ass. 

“Vel~ Its your turn!” He made his way towards Velvet, his fellow Rabbit Faunus, she really should have lasted longer, oh well~ 

He found her sitting against the bed, her eyes hazy and her once brown hair drizzled in white. He didn’t wait to see if she was awake, grabbing her mouth he pried it open, noticing a bit of cum drip from her lips. She’d yet to fully swallow the last batch, well she better be quick!

Without waiting he slammed his thick rod into her awaiting throat. Pushing it all the way down he stayed there, relaxing as he felt himself bottom down. He only pulled out once she started to squirm, requiring him to move so she could breath. Pulling out he let her catch her breath, though only for a scant few seconds. Once more he slammed forward, forcing her head against the cushioned bed he grabbed her ears. 

**ScHLOP SCHLOP SCHLP!**

In and out, his thrusts quickened, he watched as his cock covered in their combined juices pulled in and out of her small mouth. During his continued attempts he felt Vel grab at his hips in attempt to breath, he couldn’t stop though! Her mouth felt so good, and he really needed this! 

His thrusts continued and soon she slowed her responses, good thing he was already at the edge, with one more thrust he slammed down her throat, his hot seed pouring in. He watched as she couldn’t contain it all, drops of semen began to seep from her nose. 

Figuring she needed air he pulled out, the only response he got of life was her coughing and attempting to swallow. As he pulled out he admired the thick streams of semen and saliva which connected the two together. 

He let her catch her breath, her chest heaving rapidly.

“Well then! I suppose it’s time to take a break, I’ma go get a snack you all rest up for a few.” 


	3. XiaoLong Showdown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune chooses to babysit two random kids on patch for some money. Loli! Ruby has a huge ass and just keeps sitting on Jaunes lap in super tiny shorts. It doesn't help that Loli!Yang keeps accidentally bending over all around the house.
> 
> He can only stay sane so long before he snaps.
> 
> An Ask for Markty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo okay so Non Con Warning on this one.
> 
> this one got way darker than I originally planned and it's far more exaggerated than my other works, cause i felt it needed to be for the sake of well levity and my sanity I suppose.

The job had seemed like a good idea at the time! Sure it was pretty far away, and it was going to be for a few months! But hey, he was helping out huntsmen, and the Pay was great! All he had to do was watch over two little girls, nothing too difficult right?

Wrong! WRONG WRONG WRONG! They had been a nightmare, okay so they were sweet, Yang was a bit rambunctious but over all well meaning, and Ruby was an adorable 6 year old! No the problem came from elsewhere, Ruby had a large rear end, it was thick and bubbly. Just the kind of asses Jaune loved! But… It was on a six year old. The worst part was she liked to wear these really tight fitting booty shorts, ones that rode up her ass just right so that he got a good view of her bubbly bottom. It didn’t help that she liked sitting on him, he’d popped a few embarrassing boners here and there, but she rarely minded instead wiggling around to get a better seat.

Now, if that wasn’t enough, Yang, oh dear Yang. She had an incredibly impressive bust for someone her age, it didn't help that she often wore loose fitting shirts. Ones where when she bent over, and she did this a lot, well he got an incredibly nice view of her impressive breasts. Her nipples were a nice cherry red too! 

He’d been here for over a week now, and he had done his best to keep himself sane. He’d often masturbate in the shower to keep his calm, but one day they pushed him too far. Ruby the sweet little girl followed him in one day. She snuck into the bath with him and while he had his eyes closed sat on his lap. He opened his eyes in surprise when he found her looking at him, his cock sandwiched between her ass, being squeezed tightly. 

Yang followed her, he watched her undress, her tits jiggling freely from their containment. Hypnotized by the bounce in her step, the sway and jiggle of her breasts he hadn’t realized that he’d already grabbed onto Ruby’s fat ass.

“Ow!” His attention was brought back to Ruby, he had been squeezing tightly, bruises appearing on her rear. 

He meant to apologize but was once again distracted as Yang jumped in causing the water to splash, in doing so he pulled Ruby up in surprise and before he knew it he’d skewered the little girl on his cock.

“OOOOOWW!” Yang didn’t react as she stared in awe at his massive cock which had now plunged deeply into her little sister. She must have had Aura because she was somehow still alive despite him being balls deep into her tiny pussy. The tightness and his ongoing frustrations caused him to let loose a violent eruption of semen the moment he reached her depths. 

She passed out almost instantly with a loud moan, “MMMMMPJHHH!♥” 

“Shit shit shit!” He needed to pull out, but as he did he felt her grip him, her hot caverns squeezing tightly onto his throbbing rod. He couldn’t take it anymore, the moment he pulled her out, he pushed her back down. He had plenty left in his aching balls and he was going to get it out. “Shit you’re so tight Ruby! I’m going to have to UGHHH Going to train you… your TIGHT PUSSY!” 

**SPLASH SMACK SPLASH~!** He continued to his violent thrusts, the little girl in his hands rag dolled with every thrust. He couldn't’ take it anymore, he wasn’t getting enough leverage. Standing up with her body still hanging on his cock he positioned himself. Pinning the little red head against the wall as he used it to hold her in place. He then began to rapidly thrust, no longer was he having sex he was rutting her, like an animal his body in heat.

  
He let loose another thick load, his cum splattering out as he continued to plunge into the loli he head against the wall, thick globs of his seed splattered into the tub, mixing with the water below them.

One more Orgasm, that’s what he’d let himself have, after all there was another loli he needed to attend to. With a few more powerful thrusts he slammed his cock, opening her womb as he filled it with his seed directly. 

Peeling the still breathing girl from his cock he watched as his thick cum flooded out of her gaping cavern. “Shit, that was good, I’ll definitely be making you my exclusive Pocket Pussy for a while.”

Gently he placed her on the carpeted floor. Turning his attention to Yang he smiled, she was staring at him in shock and fear.

“No… please! Stay away!” She was terrified, but she had nowhere to run. In her attempts to get away she fell over her ass hanging from the side of the tub. Quick he placed his hand on her back pinning her down. “No please! I’ll be good! DOOOOOONT!!!!!” 

He hadn’t headed her please, before she finished he slammed his dick into her tight pussy, “Now now now, it’s only fair that you share with your sister.” Applying pressure on her rear he gave it a good  **SMACK!**

“AYYEEEEE!” Yang panicked, her body in pain as she was pierced in one furious lunge by his massive cock. Tears were streaming down her eyes as he pulled out, smacking her rear every few thrusts. Her body rocked back and forth against the side of the bath, she felt him push into her depths. Her body screaming out in pain and pleasure. Everytime he slammed into her, she’d feel an intense sharp pain, but that was followed by pleasure, soon however the pain started to fade and instead she felt more and more pleasure.

“Damn! You’re just as tight as your sister! UGH! HERE I COME TAKE IT YANG!” She instinctively knew what was about to happen. She felt his hot seed fill her womb, splashing and covering her insides with him. She’d been marked, and she knew her body would never be the same, it wouldn’t be able to live without him now, still she cried as he smacked her ass one more time.

  
  
The last few weeks had been amazing! It took some time, and quite a bit of training, but he’d gotten them to calm down. He smiled, as he lay on their fathers bed, Ruby was currently bucking her hips as she slid up and down his cock, her sister Yang was working on his balls, giving him nice long licks, sucking and fondling them. Ya, this was the life, “Yep! Everything’s alright Mr. Xiaolong!” 

Tai responded on the other end, “Yep of course! Your girls are great! Oh? You’re going to be gone for a year? Ya that’s no problem, I promise to send ya updates. You want to talk to them? They went to sleep already, but I’ll be sure to let them know you called okay?” With that he hung up, while at the same time letting loose another blast of cum into Ruby’s tightening pussy. 

Both girls were terrified, but they were slowly understanding where they belonged in life. “Your dad says hi! We’ll have to send him some… training photos in the future okay?”

“ **Yes Daddy~♥!”** They both responded in unison, still a small part of them hoped their father would come back sooner. 

  
  
  


Unfortunate circumstances would prevent this, Jaune would be their only guardian, their fates were to be his forever.


	4. Emerald's Shine Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Lucky!
> 
> Could you do a story where a greed emerald goes to steal from the arc mansion (because they are supposedly a wealthy semi renoun family of hero’s) and instead finds a young not full shota but close jaune and just can’t help herself but plan for the long term (what better way to effortlessly steal than to make it officialy yours) by totally sh boomerang the young jsune to the point he’s only attracted to her and girls if her complexion.

Emerald was a one of a kind thief, she always got what she wanted. And if that meant a person? Well then she’d definitely get them too. When she first snuck into the Arc house, she’d meant to steal some of their valuables, but then she ran into the young Heir, one Jaune Arc, 14 years of Age. 

At first her impression of him hadn’t been the greatest, but he was rather fetching. Her opinion of him drastically changed when he had caught her, and instead of turning her into the authorities he offered her a place to stay. She’d been used to receiving disdain and hate from people, not kindness.

She took him up on the offer and was officiated as the Young Arc’s maid. She made a promise to herself that day, she’d definitely still steal something, and it would be the young Heir. Though… that came with difficulties.

He was kind, incredibly so, but also a little dense, it took a bit of work and some more risque clothing but things turned out well in the end.

“MMmPH! MMPH! OH OOOOH MASTER ARC!♥” Emerald’s body rocked back and forth on Jaune’s bed, her body drenched to the bone in sweat. She felt her master on top of her, his lithe body pressing tightly against hers as she continued to slam into her with as much force as he could muster.

She’d succeeded in helping with his sexual awakening, but boy did it awaken. It’d started small and cute enough, kisses here, kisses there. Then it accelerated to insane degrees, apparently the Arc libido was no joke. 

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH GAAAAWWWWWD!!♥♥!!” She felt his thick seed pour into her pussy, her womb ready for more. She couldn’t imagine the face she was making, but she did her best to hide it using her arms to block her stupefied expression. She felt his mouth on her nipples, sucking and biting and pulling at the studs she’d gotten, his interest apparently.

Jaune was the luckiest boy alive! He had meant to invite Emerald on good will alone, but who knew that she’d end up returning the favor in the best way possible. “Oh god! You’re so hot Em! You’re mine! You’re mine! You’re Mine!” Even as his cock erupted he continued his rapid rutting, his cock plunging in and out, his seed spilling and splashing against her entrance with each thrust.

Jaune loved Em, he absolutely adored her, and if there was one thing he realized was how much he loved her dark skin, especially when it was covered in his white fluids. His thrusts continued his body moving feverishly. The bed rocked back and forth creaking loudly. It was a good thing his parent’s weren’t around or they’d have told him to keep quiet. They were proud of him, he’d claimed a woman for himself, well no he supposed Em claimed him.

“MASSSSTER!!! I LOOOOOOVE YOU!” Emerald’s mind was blank, she’d meant to steal the young master’s heart, but he ended up taking her in her entirety. She felt his hands on her arms, trying her best she resisted but it wasn’t enough. She felt him pull her arms apart to let him get a good look at her face.

Jaune loved Em’s expressions, the stupid slutty face she put on whenever they fucked was one of his favorite things ever. Her eyes were lulled up, she had a stupid smile on her face and he tongue was lulling out of her mouth. Unable to rest himself he pressed against her tighter, pushing her down against his bed as he continued to rut her. Quickly he slammed his lips into her, grasping her tongue with his teeth he pulled it against his. 

He let his saliva fall into her open mouth, allowed her to taste her master, his cock continued to plummet in and out of her, more of his hot seed spilling out with each thrust. God he loved this, he loved her! “You’ll be my bride right?! I’ll make you my Slutty Brown Wife!” 

**SMACK SMACK SMACK!**

“YEEESH PLEASEE!!!!!!♥:”

Their flesh continued to meet, his pelvis slamming into hers, his heavy balls smacking against her round ass. 

“Good good! YES! OH GOD! You’re going to have my kids! We’ll have more kids than my parents!”

So, Em didn’t exactly get what she expected, but honestly? It wasn’t so baaaaaaD!!! Her thoughts were interrupted once more as another powerful orgasm hit her, her body laying limp as he continued to thrust into her, unable to stop himself. Her world went blank, a warm feeling in the pit of her core.

  
  
  
  


A a month and a few weeks later and Em had realized she was pregnant, she wasn’t too surprised, they had been fucking non stop. Congratulations had been passed around and everything was great. Then something she hadn’t expected happened, Saphron had a girlfriend! Terra was a sweet girl, she was pretty had nice glasses, dark skin… oh. Her eyes glanced over to Jaune, a terribly large tent in his pants. Oh no. She saw his eyes glancing at her, hungry. Oh yes~


	5. Xiaolong Showdown! 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has changed for the Xiaolongs, a new caretaker means a different way of growing, but somethings still stay the same.

Yo… You’ll be a good girl right? Watch over your sister!” 

**SLAP, SLAP, SLAP!**

“Oo..OOOF .. COU..RSE DADDDDY!!!” Yang Xialong could barely speak, her brain barely even paying attention to her daddy as it was! Her body bounced up and down along his cock her hands pressed tightly on his chest for balance. She felt his firm hands grasp onto her large breasts, squeezing and pulling on her nipples. She felt him tug on her leather collar, pulling her towards him. Their lips meeting halfway, she opened her mouth allowing her daddy to assault and explore her.

“Mmm~ That’s a good girl, you’re daddy’s little dragon~” Oh god she loved when he treated her well, loved when he complimented her as he pounded her pussy. Ever since that day Nine Years ago he’d been their new daddy. She barely even remembered her actual father, but that didn’t matter, Daddy was good to them! Despite their rapid ruttings, he always made sure they were safe. Ever since their first periods he’d made sure they took birth control, they had futures to live, they could bare his children when they were nice and ready, and they would bare his children.

Yang wrapped her arms around her daddy’s neck pulling them close. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, she felt safe, comfortable, a far cry from the fear she felt originally. The first few months had been terrifying, he had to constantly fill their little bodies with his thick hot cum. Eventually they broke and became addicted, but she loved it now! Their bodies came to stop, his seed spilling into her needy womb. “Huff… huff… I’m going to… miss you daddy.” She pressed her head against his neck as he gently stroked her back. 

“It’s okay baby, I’m always one phone call away, you have your futures.” She felt his lips against her neck, a shiver running down her spine. “Besides, I have a surprise for both of you once Ruby shows up.” 

“YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME!” Neither looked up as they were hit by a splash of rosepettles. Ruby was soon upon them, her lips pressed into Jaune’s. “Daddy how could you!” 

“Sorry my little Rose.” His right hand slipping onto Ruby’s plump rear, pulling her towards him. 

“It’s okay… but you gotta reward me!” She was excited, Yang could see that, relenting as she smiled and got off their Daddy’s dick, his seed dripping from her gaping Pussy. She watched her sister make a quick dash, her mouth wrapping around his thick shaft. 

Ruby’s head bobbed up and down, enjoying the heavy taste of her daddy’s cock, her sister's juices and her daddy’s cum tasted so good when mixed together! Hungrily she slid her tongue up and down, making sure to scoop up every bit of his precious seed. 

She felt his hand grasp her ass, squeezing tightly, his fingers slipping into her moist pussy. She couldn’t help but hum into his cock. She felt her sister’s hand stroke her hair lovingly, her eyes glancing up as she smiled at her sexy slutty sis. She loved this family! Sure it wasn’t the one she started with, but honestly she could barely remember anything before Daddy!

Her mouth was soon invaded and filled with fresh cum, she did her best to swallow as much as she could, but it was impossible for her alone, his thick seed spilling out of her mouth as she attempted to hold it in. Though, to answer her plees for assistance her sister’s lips met hers, her tongue prying her lips apart. Soon their tongues intermingled and her sister scooped and pulled at the offending semen. Working as one they were able to swallow the thick seed.

**PoP**

Their mouths parted, strings of saliva and semen connecting their tongues together. “Good girls~ Come on Ruby it’s your turn.” 

Ruby nodded eagerly, shifting herself. She slid down his shaft, her small body shivered, his cock was so big and it spread her so wide! She’d never be satisfied with any other man! 

“Hey now!” Her Daddy’s voice caused her eyes to open, she watched as Yang took her place on his face. Placing her ass to his face she watched as he relented and began to poke and pry into her anus.

“Mmmm~ Thank you Daddy!” Yang loved having her anus played with, she loved when her daddy plowed her, or when he took the time to eat her out, his tongue working and plowing at her. She made sure to keep herself clean for him at all moments!

The sisters began to move, Yang bucking her hips as Jaune’s hands squeezed and plowed her malleable ass. Ruby rose up and down his cock, allowing the thick rod to plow her, hitting her pleasure points with each thrust, scraping her insides and spreading her apart. Their lips met in the middle, their arms wrapping around one another to hold each other in place.

Their bodies continued to rut, Ruby’s pace quickened as she felt her core burn, she was almost there, she needed this! Oh god, oh god! It didn’t take long, the moment she felt his hot seed fill her small cavern she let loose, her body going slack into Yang’s arms. The two girls held onto each other for a while. Yang moved her legs weak from the constant exercise and orgasms. She let Ruby fall onto their Daddy’s chest. She moved to lay on his side, laying her head against his shoulder. 

Life was good.

“I love you girls.” 

  
  


A few days later and the two headed off to Beacon, not before taking a lovely family picture. Both girls were in their birthday suits, their daddy stood between them, his cock erect. Above their wombs on their stomachs, tattoos with the Arc symbol surrounded by a large intricate heart was embedded into their flesh.

  
Jaune watched his girls go, they would miss him, at least for a little anyways. He’d kept it a secret from them, but he opened the letter of acceptance.  **Beacon Staff Acceptance, Dorm Manager** . Ozpin owed him a few favors, so he cashed in. 

As he prepared for his own trip, images flashed across his mind.

“Brother! BROTHER! OH GOD BROTHER!” A young blonde woman with short hair and blue eyes bounced on his lap.

“MMMM HUBBY! MORE PLEAsE!” A gorgeous red haired champion pinned below his body as he rapidly rutted her, their lips meeting.

“MNNMNN Papa!” A pale white haired girl was wrapped around him, her arms and legs holding onto him for dear life as he plowed her in a standing position.

“MM YO…. YOU BASTARD!” A black haired Cat Faunus, leashed and chained. A scroll recording his powerful thrusts as he took her doggy style, treating her like an animal.

Many other thoughts came to his mind, he didn’t know where they came from, but maybe glimpses of a future?


	6. Return To Sendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Dysentia!
> 
> How about a Jaune/Weiss childhood friends fic, where Weiss decides to try and hypnotize Jaune but it backfires, leaving her cognizant but vulnerable to Jaune's commands. Jaune takes advantage of the situation to act out his desires on Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is to your liking, it got way more emotional than I meant it to...

Okay, she could do this, Weiss was strong and she knew she could get this done. 

“So… Weiss, why do you want to try this trick again?” Weiss’ icey blue eyes snapped to attention as she stared at her best friend Jaune Arc.

“Uhm…” She paused, she hadn’t really thought of an excuse yet, “My brother insists that Hypnotism works! Obviously it’s all fictitious and I want to prove him wrong.” It was quite the opposite, she had been the one that hoped it worked.

“Oh. Okay, so why do you need me?” Cause I want to ask you a question! Her inner turmoil ate at her. Jaune was her closest friend, and also the boy she dearly loved. Though they were two years apart, him at 16 and her at 14, he always made time for her. Even when her family couldn’t, it’d been by pure luck when she was still little, and he hadn’t left her side yet. 

“Are you saying that you, Jaune Arc, would deny a lady her request?” 

Jaune flushed, a hint of embarrassment touching his cheeks. “No no! I’m always happy to help, I was just curious.” He couldn’t help but scratch the back of his head, flashing her an awkward toothy smile.

Weiss felt her heart flutter as she watched her dearest friend smile back to her, of course he’d go along with her demands he always did. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the pendulum. “Okay, ust concentrate on the coin.” He nodded in response.

Slowly she began to swing it back and forth rhythmically, “1....2….3” She continued, “You will follow my voice, any command I give you’ll respond in earnest.” She wondered if she was doing it correctly as nothing seemed to change. Curiosity got the better of her, her attention pulled towards the coin, her words resonating inside her head. 

Jaune watched as Weiss came to a stop, it hadn’t worked as far as he could tell. “Huh… I don’t feel any different?” He questioned more than stated. “I guess it didn’t work Weiss.” He didn’t receive an answer. “Weiss?” When he glanced at her eyes he noticed how hazy they looked at.

“Weiss answer me…” He was getting scared.

“Yes Master?” Oh… that’s not good.

Weiss began to panic, she didn’t mean to say that! What was going on, why couldn’t she move her body? Did she accidentally hypnotize herself? Oh no no no no. 

“Weiss? Can… can you give me your right hand.” Once more her body moved, placing her hand on top of his. She felt her heart leep, this was bad.

Jaune felt his heart beat in his throat, was… was this his chance? “Weiss?” 

He watched as she slowly looked at him. Oh god why was this so hard, it was just one simple question! His chest was hurting, “Weiss… do you… do you l….” He hesitated.

Weiss could feel her pulse quicken, oh god! Was he going to ask her what she thought he was? Oh! This could be her chance, wait that meant that he had to feel the same. Her new found joy didn’t last long however.

“Weiss do you like me?” He had chickened out, he couldn’t say it! Though, he felt his heart crumble at her response.

“No.” Why did she say that! Of course she liked him, no she loved him! Oh no… the question had been too literal. She felt her heart break as tears formed on his eyes. 

“O… oh.” Jaune felt his emotions crumble, tears freely falling from his eyes. That hadn’t been the answer he was hoping to hear.

Bringing his hands to his face he hunched in on himself, soft sobs escaping his lips.

Weiss felt her heart break, that’s not what she meant! I love you, you idiot! 

They sat there for what felt like an eternity. “I’m sorry.” She had almost missed his soft voice, hoarse from crying. “I’m sorry.” Why was he the one that was sorry? She watched as he uncurled himself. 

“Weiss?” 

She looked at him once more.

“Weiss… can you please strip?” 

Wait, what?! No! Jaune why?!

Despite her worries and anxieties her body acted on it’s own. Slowly she unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the ground. There she stood in nothing but her underwear. 

She was filled with embarrassment and anxiety, she hated the way she looked, she wasn’t as filled out as other girls her age. Her skin was far too pale, and her body just wasn’t that attractive. Though, her fears dissipated at his next words.

“Wow.” The awe in his voice caught her attention. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Her heart leaped in her chest, though her body hadn’t stopped apparently. She felt her arms move behind her back, no please. Slowly she unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall to the ground freely. No… she wanted to cry, especially when she began to bend over, she felt her hands clasp onto the hem of her panties, slowly she pulled them down. No please, why Jaune?

Even as Weiss internally panicked Jaune couldn’t help himself. He was too busy drinking in Weiss beauty. He’d known that she was self conscious about her looks but, “Weiss you’re a literal angel. No… you’re a goddess.”

The red on her skin was easy to notice against her pale skin, she’d never been called a goddess before. Sure Jaune liked to joke about her being a Snow Angel, but she never took it seriously. Apparently she should have. Once she was at attention, her perky nipples stiff, and her clean slit moist she heard his next command. 

“Weiss sit on my lap.” Her body began to move, and to her astonishment, horror, and arousal Jaune had also undressed. She had been so caught up in her self embarrassment that she hadn’t noticed him disrobing. Oh gosh, he was so hot, he was a little on the lanky side but he had muscles where they counted. 

Her throat dried as she took a seat on his lap, her legs wrapping around him to hold her in position. She felt it before she realized what it was, his thick cock was sitting between her plush rear. Oh god, she couldn’t see it but she could feel it,and it was huge! She hoped he wouldn’t use it on her while she was like this, she didn’t want that! 

“Weiss… I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I’m going to do, but I… I can’t hold back.” Confusion struck her, but that ended the moment their lips met. She felt his arms wrap around her thin waist as he held her tightly. “Mmmm~” She felt his lips vibrate against her mouth, it was incredibly pleasant, her heart fluttered. This had been her first real kiss.

Slowly he pulled away, making no attempts to violate her mouth, a part of her had hoped he would. “Hey hold onto my shoulders.” 

She moved at his command, her hands grasping onto his bare flesh.

Jaune knew he shouldn’t do this, especially when she didn’t even like him! But, but he’d been pining for Weiss since they were kids! He had an intense love for her, and he just couldn’t let this chance go by. He’d make her forget, they’d move on and he’d slowly remove himself from her life. That was the plan, so he might as well enjoy himself.

Slowly his hands slid down her slim back, tracing her spine downwards till they reached her posh rear. Giving gentle squeezes he kneaded at her plump flesh. She was truly beautiful… shame she’d never want him.

Lowering his head he placed gentle kisses down her neck, reaching her shoulder. Despite her icey appearance she was so very warm. He continued to kiss, trailing down her collar bone till he reached her right breast. Gently he placed his lip around her stiffened nipple. He made sure to act slowly, sucking on her teet like a young babe. He enjoyed her taste, enjoying her slightly salty sweet flavors.

After a few minutes of fondling her body, exploring her exterior another idea came to his mind.

Slowly he pulled away, “Weiss… can you do a hand stand?” 

This confused Weiss, but her body once again acted on it’s own. This was an easy task for her, she was quite limber after all.

Once she found herself upside down the next command caused the blood to further rush to her face. “Weiss… split your legs.” Oh no… Acting on it’s own, her body once again moved, her legs forming a perfect line, presenting to her controller her ripe pussy.

Jaune’s throat dried as he moved forward, the presentation before him was too much for him to handle. Unable to wait he slowly lowered himself, his tongue dragging across her plump mons. She was sweet, burying his face further he placed his hands once more on her round rear. 

Weiss felt his tongue search her precious place, she felt it slide through her moist slit. She winced when he used it to pry her hole open. If she had been in control of her body she would have most definitely orgasmed at this point. 

He continued to play with her for several more minutes, enjoying her taste, his cock throbbing in pain. He needed to release… but… but he couldn’t right?

“Weiss… lay down on your back please.” He supposed he could.

Weiss listened to his command, letting herself gently fall to the ground. He had to reposition himself, slowly he pried her legs apart, his cock lay flat on her stomach. He was so much bigger than her, and it seemed that this applied even to his cock.

“... I… I…” Weiss began to panic, no he couldn’t! He wouldn’t! She would have been crying if she could. Though, her panic faded at his next words. “I can’t… I just… I’ve already gone too far!” He pulled away, she felt his hot dick slide across her belly, a thin trail of precum being left behind.

“I’m sorry Weiss! I’m so sorry... “ Jaune’s heart ached, he really wanted to be with her, but she didn’t want him. He couldn’t do this… “Weiss, if you can hear me I’m sorry. I’m going to release you from the hypnotism now.” 

Oh good she’d be freed. “You’ll forget everything that happened here.” Wait no! What about his feelings? She’d go back to not knowing, and he thinks she hates him! “And… and you’ll forget about me okay? You don’t need me in your life.” NO no no no! “When I count to zero and clap my hands.” NO!

“3...2...1…” He spread his hands apart, his heart breaking as he readied himself.

“NO!” He stopped moving, his attention back to Weiss, who had moved on her own.

Weiss had managed to wrangle back control of her body, in an instant she tackled Jaune to the ground. “No no no! You idiot no!” 

Jaune’s initial shock broke when she knocked him to the floor. Then he was overcome with grief, if she hated him before now she’d really hate him. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He felt hot tears flow from his eyes, his arms blocking his view of Weiss as she sat atop his chest. 

He felt her grab him, prying his arms apart, he couldn’t have guessed what would happen. But he felt her lips against his. He was confused, so much so that when she broke apart he verbalized it. “Wha?” 

“You idiot! Don’t make me forget about you!” Weiss moved forward lying on top of his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. “I don’t hate you!” 

“But… but you said you don’t like me!”

“Of course I did! The question was too literal. I don’t like you… I love you.” Her voice grew meek as she ended her sentence, but it had been enough for him to hear. She felt his heart beat rapidly, and his sobs grew louder.

“I… I’m sorry!” 

“You better be! I wanted to kiss you back… and… thank you.” She craned her face into his neck, unable to show her reddening cheeks. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight.

“I… I’m still sorry… We should… we should get dressed.” 

“No.”

“No?!” Jaune was shocked, what did she mean no.

“We’ve come this far, and we’re going to complete it.” He felt her move away, his eyes widened as he watched her position herself above his throbbing dick. 

“Weiss we do…”

“Shush! I’ve been wanting to do this for half of my life! We’re doing this!” Oh god she was terrified, she managed to bluster but she wasn’t sure she could go through with it.

But that didn’t stop her, lowering her body she slid down, it was so big! She felt it wench her pussy open. She’d only ever used her fingers before and she wasn’t sure she could do this on her own. “Jaune…”

“Ye...Yesss…?”

“Jaune, grab my hips, and slam me down. I… need you to fuck me… please~”

Jaune felt his body freeze, unable to take his eyes off her face he noticed her begging looks. “Okay.”

He grabbed her hips, and with as much strength as he could muster, he pulled her down. In one swift pull her core slammed into his pelvis.

“OH GOOOOOOOOD!” Weiss felt her body tremble and quiver, she knew it was coming but it felt so much more when she took the entire thing at once.

“I’m sorry!” 

“No… nooo it’s okay. Jaune, push me over please. I can… I can take this.” She really didn’t think she could, but her pride wouldn’t let her lose!

Jaune followed her command, gently placing her on her back as he positioned himself between her legs. He felt his heart beating a million miles per hour, but when she didn’t respond and only looked at him he took that as his que to move.

He started slowly, as he pulled out he could feel her walls clenching, grasping onto his shaft tightly. “Oh god Weiss, you’re so tight.” 

“Th...Thank you… you’re so big!” Weiss was trying to keep her lady like demeanor, she really was, but it was so hard!

She felt his cock reach her end, she was afraid he’d take it out but he didn’t. The head alone felt like too much, but this needed to happen. 

Once more he moved forward, this time slowly and awkward. He found positioning himself difficult as he ground against her walls. “Mmmm~ Okay… okay it’s starting to feel better.”

He took this as a go ahead to move faster. Once he was fully in her he pulled out again, this time he slammed himself into her. He felt her body shift in his grip.

“Moooore please… it’s feeling better♥!” 

“As you command my Princess.” 

Then it began, their slow sex quickened, and he began to pull in and out of her, rapidly increasing his pace as he spread her tight walls apart. He wanted to say that he was a natural, but he really wasn’t. Both of them were inexperienced, and it didn’t take long. A few more thrusts and he was already at his limit. “Weisssss I need to pull out!”

“No! Please No! Inside, please!” She wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to stay in her. “Please Jaune! I love you! I need your baby!” 

“This is such a bad idea! But… but screw it!” He continued his thrusts, their juices squelching and splashing together. He came first, to his own chagrin. One more slam and he felt his hot cum begin to pour inside his lover's womb. He felt her legs wrap around him holding him close.

“Oh god! It’s sooo hot… thank you!♥” She loved it, she had wanted this for so long, ever since they were kids. She wouldn’t let him go not now, not ever.

Jaune felt the fatigue hit him all at once, his body nearly collapsing as he fell forward, stopping himself just above Weiss. He was brought back to attention once he felt Weiss’ lips against his gently. “I love you…”

“I love you too Weiss.”

The two of them lay content, the over all sexual encounter only lasted a few minutes, but they had all their lives to improve.


	7. Like Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For D!
> 
> Jaune ends up in a strange world, saving a little girl from danger he's stung in the process. 
> 
> Little does he know how messed up that folly will make him.
> 
> JauneXChibi Usa

“Oh god oh god oh god I’m going to die!” 

Jaune was going to die today, he was absolutely sure of that! He had no idea what was chasing him, but it had stingers and tentacles! That’s just messed up! Where even was he!? He last thing he remembered was going out for patrol then everything going blank.

Next thing he knew he was in a strange grassland, and there was a little girl in a sailor like outfit being attacked by a giant flower monster with stingers! He’d managed to shield the girl but got stung in the process. He had no idea what the thing was, and he didn’t think he’d stand a chance by himself so he opted for the next best plan. Grab the little girl and run!

As he made a mad dash, the girl in his arms shifted, he hadn’t gotten the time to look at her features but she hadn’t looked like she was doing well. He could hear her panting, whatever it’d done to her had been bad, so he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his aura pumping into his legs as he dashed through trees and brush, over rocks and under ledges.

For what felt like an eternity he ran, finally the monster gave up as he slid under a rocky outcrop. 

Once he realized the beast or thing wasn’t chasing them anymore he took the time to grab his breath. He placed the girl onto the ground gently, falling flat on his ass he felt his heartbeat race. He needed to calm down and access the situation, though, now that he was calming down he felt a sharp pain in his groin.

He hadn’t noticed it since he’d been running for his life but he was rock hard. “Shit… what did that thing hit me with?!” Panic set in as he realized something, the pink haired girl had begun to stir. The look in her eyes didn’t bring him comfort, “Hey… hey uh… I… I… ugh… stay away.” He needed to keep her away, he wasn’t in his right mind. 

Though he couldn’t help himself, taking a good look he noticed a few things, her clothes were in tatters, her pink colored skirt was torn and tattered. Her white top was drenched in sweat tightly clinging to her small chest, her budding breasts heaved with each breath. Her perky nipples poked through the moist fabric. His cock hardened as his eyes glanced down to her panties. Much like her outfit they were pink, however, they clung tightly to her cleft pussy, squeezing tightly. She wore small heels, another alluring feature as it gave her a more mature stance. 

“Plllleeeaseeee… fuuuuuuck meeeee! Break me pweeease!” Oh god no, that’s not something a little girl should be saying! He needed to move, he needed to get her away, but he couldn’t. His body fought against his mind as his desires began to win out. Curse that stupid plant.

She drew closer, and he found himself unable to move away, the only action he found himself capable of was standing up. This proved to be a mistake, unable to retreat he felt her rub against his bulging pants. 

“You smell sooooo goooood♥~” He watched from above, her pink hair swaying back and forth as she nuzzled against his throbbing groin. His pulse quickened,  **ZIIIIIIIP** , oh crap. His dick throbbed as she used nothing but her mouth to lower his zipper, his pants falling loose as she undid the button. “MMmmm~ It’s schoo big!” 

Chibi brushed her nose against the fabric of his boxers, taking in the thick and heavy musk of his throbbing dick. “Ooooh Fuuck me pweeease! Ruiiiin me!” She had no idea where these words were coming from, they were unfamiliar to her, but it didn’t matter. She needed this thing, this massive cock to ruin her little body, her core tightening in expectations. 

Wrapping her hands around his boxers she began to pull down, finding it hard as his cock stretched out and resisted. Once she succeeded though she was met with a joyous response.  **THWACK!** She was smacked across the face with his massive hot rod. 

Oh crap! Oh crap! He needed to resist, he needed to hold o… all of his resistance faded.

The little girl in front of him had moved to all fours, her surprisingly plump ass swaying back and forth. “PWEASE!!!!” 

“Fuck it.”

His rational going out the window he pounced forward. He wasted no time, his hands grabbed onto her moist panties and he pulled. Tearing the fabric away from her young ripe body. 

**SLAP!**

Jaune’s hand met her bubbly bottom, “You’re a bad girl! Just a little slut aren’t you!?” 

**SLAP!**

Once more he gave her another slap! “Bet you just go around and seduce men! You little slut! That won’t do! You’re mine now! I’m your master!”

“Noo!! No!” Chibi squirmed under his repeated assault, “Just you! I Just want you! Just you master! Please!!! Please fuck your little slut!”

“Good!” What the hell was he saying!? 

His body moved, his hands squeezing onto her hips. His cock pressed against her entrance, primed and ready he wasted no time. “Take it you little bitch!”

Putting his entire body into his thrust he slammed as far as he could into her body, causing her to rock forward violently. “AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!♥♥! YYYYYEEEEESSSH!”

“Shit! You’re so tight!” 

His cock felt like it was on fire, her pussy threatening to melt his dick. “Fuck!”

Unable to control himself any longer he pressed himself on her, forcing her onto her stomach. His arms placed around her head to keep himself from falling over.

**SCHMACK!**

“So damn good!” His hips pistoned, slamming in and out of her once virgin hole. 

**SCHMACK!**

Her body rocked back and forth with every thrust.

**SCHMACK!**

“SCHOO GOOD! PWEEEASE MORE! PWEASE!!” 

Jaune continued, unable to speak as his concentration went into ruining the little girl beneath his body. His thrusts quickening as he slammed himself deeper and deeper into his pussy. Her body rocked back and forth, grinding against the ground below. 

**SLAP SLAP SLAP**

With every thrust he felt his hips bounce off her jiggling rear. 

Even as he hit his climax he continued unable to stop. He just couldn’t, she felt so good, her body was meant to take his cock and he had to have more. 

  
  
  
  


He’d lost count of how often he’d fucked her, how many hours, days, weeks it’d been! They apparently didn’t need to eat, need to drink, need to even sleep! The only urges the two of them had were fucking, and that’s what they did that’s all they did.

Jaune had come to hate himself, but even then he couldn’t stop, even as his cock continued to plummet inside of her tiny body, her stomach bulging with every thrust. At this point he’d given up on reasoning, instead just opting to use the little slut as his fuck toy. 

He couldn’t even remember the last time he had pulled out. His memories of the last few weeks had been of his rapid violent fucks. He’d given up on treating her like a human, so he’d lost almost all concern for her well being, he’d thrust into her as hard and fast as he wanted, even when she wasn’t conscious. 

Once more he found himself balls deep inside her. His semen splashing in and out of her used pussy as he pinned her against a wall, his hips jack hammering her. He didn’t know what he’d been hit with when he first got here, but he didn’t care now, he could only think of fucking the little slut on his dick. He didn’t even know her name, but that didn’t matter, toys didn’t need to have names.

“MOOOOOOOOOORE” She barely spoke anymore, only asking for more every now and again. 

  
  
  


A few months later and he’d managed to regain his Sanity, but by then it was too late. He’d messed up entirely.

His back was against the wall literally, and on his cock was the little girl, by this point it was too late to get her name. She unlike him hadn’t returned to normal, broken and fucked she only wanted to ride his dick. He watched as she slid up and down like a pro, long since used to his size, his stomach eyed her slightly enlarged belly, it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him, he couldn’t even remember the last time he hadn’t come in her.    
  
“I WUVV YOU MASCHTER!” Ya… fuck, he’d really messed up. Though, he supposed there were worse things out there. Giving up, his hands reached her sides, holding her tight he used his strength to speed up the process. 

Ya definitely worse things out there.


	8. All in The Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShotaJaune goes to a high class boarding school (the Arc family is well known and famous) and then the Branwen tribe attacks and hold the students for ransom. Raven finds out about Jaune's endowment and decides to hold onto him a bit longer.
> 
> Jaune's previous life was kind of restrictive and enjoys his time at the tribe. And because of his control over Raven, he becomes like a secret leader that is able to pick any women captured in the raids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> My production may be a bit slow over the next few days as I'm not feeling all that well!

Raven hAADD nooot beeEEEn eXPECTING, the lITTTLE AaaARC “MMPPHHHHH!♥” BraattTTT! To BE WoOOORTH As MUUCCCH “OoOOOH GOOOOOOD! ♥!” When SHeeee’d Ransaaacked That Stooopd scchooooooL! 

SMACK!

Raven Branwen, leader of the infamous Branwen pirates had made a miscalculation. She’d recently ransacked a famous high class boarding school, kidnapping several of the children to hold them as ransom, or to add them to the clan. 

One of those children had been the only son and Heir of the Arc clan. She’d thought nothing of the shy boy, he had appeared weak and she had no use for him. The original plan had been to ransom him back to his parents till one day she had caught a peak at his penis, what she saw had surprised her. It hadn’t been a penis, no it’d been a massive cock! A giant pussy breaker, one that not even her ex husband could match. She had no idea how a little brat like the 9 year old Arc could have something like that, but it had been a long time since she’d gotten a good lay.

This had proven to be a huge mistake on her part! 

SLAP!

“OOOOOH! YES! HIT ME MOWWR!” She couldn’t live without that cock now!

SLAP!

Jaune had hated his previous life, it’d been restrictive, he had never been allowed to leave his house to play with other kids to be a kid. Forced to grow up, he’d learned proper etiquette at a young age, raised to be a proper gentleman. 

So when he’d been kidnapped by the Branwen Bandits, he’d seen this as a chance to escape, maybe they’d let him join! Things had not gone as he hoped, they had no interest in a weak child like him, at least that was till Raven had called him to her room one night. 

It’d confused him at first, and he honestly hadn’t a clue what he was doing, but that was weeks ago. Now though? Now he was calling the shots! 

SLAP!

“YES! MASTER YES!!” 

SLAP SLAP SLAP!

Before he’d been a boring weak child, now though? Now he had Raven Branwen, the leader… no the queen slut of the Branwen bandits on all fours in front of him. SLAP! Once more his hands met her thicc ass, his cock slamming into her moist and hot pussy. 

The bitch of the Branwen bandits had proved to be weak where it mattered, in the bed on all fours. He’d started off shy, but it didn’t take him long to find a weakness in her defenses, and so he took advantage of them. Now she was his milfy slut, at beck and call to his dick. 

SMACK CREEK SMACK CREEK

“SCHOOOWWW GOODO!” His right hand grasped onto her, his left pulling on her hair, forcing her body to arch backwards. 

He loved the way her ass jiggled with ever thrust, the way her tits rocked back and forth, her loud and erotic moans everytime he plunged into her tight pussy! She was the best thing he could ever ask for, and he made sure she knew it. “BROTHERS YOU’RE SO TIGHT RAVEN! YOUR MY DIRTY LITTLE SLUT! YOU’RE NOT SOME BANDIT QUEEN, YOU’RE JUST MY BANDIT BITCH!”

“YES YES!!! I’M JUST YOUR BANDIT BITCH! PLEASE HARDER!” 

Releasing her bruised and red ass he took hold of her hair with both hands, pulling on her with all his might he continued to thrust, making sure he got as deep as he could. Every time he plunged into her his cock kissed her womb, threatening to pierce it open. 

And just like that, just like the countless times in the last few weeks he filled her stomach with his hot seed, her womb gorging with his cum, unable to hold it all. 

He felt the bitch collapse beneath him, she may have been a dom in life, but when it came to the bed she was only a little bitch, his little bitch, but a little bitch nonetheless. Once more he gave her ass a good smack, her body twitching in response. “Why won’t you do any of the work?” 

In frustration he pulled out, his cum oozed out of her still convulsing pussy. Grabbing her leg he managed to flip her onto her back, her mouth wide open and her tongue lulling out. Rolling his eyes he split her legs apart, he had to do everything. Once more he plunged his cock into her, his hands grasping the golden chain which lay on her heaving belly, tugging on it he pulled. Her body shifted towards him in response, the chain attached to ringed piercings on each of her nipples. “Seriously…” And once more he did all the work.

  
It didn’t take long for Jaune to become the shadow boss of the Branwen tribe, while Raven made all of the surface decisions, it was he who controlled her from behind the scene.

The biggest perk he found was that whenever they did raids he got his first choice of new toys! Oh how he loved his toys, one of the most recent, and his favorite he might add. Was a girl his age from Mistral, she had the most stunning red hair and green eyes. She resisted at first, they all did, but she had put up the most trouble. Though it didn’t take long for her to fall in line like the rest. And best of all she didn’t make him do all the work!

“Shit! Pyr you’re pussy’s the best!” 

“Th...Thank you master!” 

His hands resting on her hips as she bounced up and down on her own, taking his larger than average cock like a champion, her arms wrapped around his neck. 

Though… his pleasure was soon interrupted as Raven showed up, but she carried a rather pleasant package with her!

“Mmmph! And… what do you hAAAVE there Raaaven?” He felt Pyr’s competitive spirit ignite at the thought of a threat to her position as his favorite toy. He smiled, good she’d be putting even more effort into pleasing him.

“This thing.” She tossed the little blonde girl forward, fear obvious in her eyes. “Is my brat.” 

“This one.” Throwing the little red head forward, one that Jaune had noticed was actually smaller than him, interesting. “Is Summer’s brat.” Oh! He knew the story there, Summer was her old team leader, she replaced her in her ex husbands life when Raven left. So that meant these girls were sisters, daughters of Raven’s ex. 

The thought of breaking them excited Jaune! “MMMM!!!!” Pyr apparently noticed this, her body slamming down harder on his throbbing cock. It didn’t take long for him to fill his favorite toy, creaming her insides with his thick seed.

“Perfect~” 

The sisters had been… problematic? They were resistant, especially the elder sister. But it didn’t take long to break them.

Surprisingly it was the little one that gave in first. Ruby was such a little sweety~ Jaune loved the way her small body rocked back and forth on his dick, she absolutely loved anal, so he gave it to her. 

Yang had been troublesome, she had the same temper her mother did, but just like her mother she proved to be nothing but a bottom bitch when it came to fucking. And just like her mother, she absolutely loved when her hair was pulled on, he’d turned turned her just as he’d turned her mother. Both craved his dick, and well he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
Now a few years later, he sat in his tent, the defacto leader of the Arc Clan. They didn’t need to be called the Branwen Bandits anymore after all, the next generation would be his kin. 

Surrounding him lay many of his toys, woman from all over remnant, from mothers to their daughters. 

He couldn’t help but smile to himself, his hands stroking Raven’s dark hair as she worked his cock. He stomach engorged by their next child, his eyes scanned over his treasures.

Pyrrha lay close, like Raven she was expecting again soon she really was such a devout toy. Ruby and Yang lay cuddled together, a cat faunus who’d resisted to the very end lay tied and broken, unable to think, the schnee Heiress once prim and proper lay on her back her belly swollen with her first child. And of course many more. 

Jaune really owed Raven~


	9. A Sleep Over Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune loved having sleepovers with his friends Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, he had always known that Pyrrha and Nora were beautiful, but he had noticed lately that Ren was much curvier than he was, rivalling even Pyrrha and Nora. He noticed this especially when they shared the shower before bed, and as Ren cleaned himself in front of him, Jaune found himself desiring things and getting hard...(Shota/Shota, Fondling, Rimming, Anal, Eventual Anal Slut Ren, Prostate Orgasms, Pyrrha and Nora listen in and maturbate, any other thing you want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was an ask, but it'll also be getting it's own chapter story cause it came out super long... may have gotten too into it.
> 
> Also I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings this is M/M Shota/Shota
> 
> It's also a part 1, the girls join in next chapter.
> 
> I'm way better at softer stuff I think...
> 
> Also! I'll be working on Breaking Ren Chapter 2 next, and I'm still a bit under the weather, so my ask output may slow down a little. 
> 
> I'm also going to be working on a React fic, taking the canon characters and for... having them react/watch the fics. Main pairing will be Jaune/Pyrrha/May cause Im terribly biased.
> 
> Are there other works you guys would prefer I create their own stories for for easier finding?

**DING DONG**

“I’ve got it!” Jaune’s attention snapped from his book as he flung it to the floor. Quickly he dashed towards his front door, making sure he was the first to respond. Once he reached his destination he took a moment to prepare himself, reaching for the nob he felt his pulse quicken.

Pulling on the door he closed his eyes, “JAUNEY!” In an instant the ten year old was bowled over by a pink surprise! “I MISSED YOU!” His body came to a halt a few feet away from the door, the air forcefully expunged from his lungs. “AREN’T YOU HAPPY TO SEE US?! HUH HUH?!”

Small arms wrapped around his waist as the energetic pink ball of lightning hugged him tight. His face reddened at the feeling of her profound chest pressing against him. Relenting to his fate, and enjoying it, he pulled the smaller girl into a similarly strong hug. “It’s only been a few hours Nora…” Pausing for dramatic effect, “But yes, I missed you too.” 

The ball of unlimited Energy was one of his three best friends, Nora Valkyrie. A girl whose enthusiasm and joy was only matched by her love for pancakes. Though the smallest of his friends, she had an impressive bust, one that made girls twice her age jealous. He felt her head nuzzle against his chin, her body practically vibrating in excitement. 

“Now Nora, you can’t just knock him over all the time, besides some of us want to give him hugs too.” His ears perked, an angelic voice nestling its way towards him. 

“Okay!~” As he felt Nora pull off of him, taking a moment to sit on his lap, his eyes glanced over to another one of his friends. Pyrrha Nikos, an absolutely stunning beauty, even before he’d become aware of the opposite gender he’d always had an eye for her. Though, most recently, his eyes were drawn a little lower. Where Nora was on the top heavy side of things, Pyrrha was far more bottom heavy, her rear plump and pillowy. Her hips and legs wide and thick, something he realized he quite enjoyed.

Before he had a chance to get up, he was pushed back down, Pyrrha gently laying on top of him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she nuzzled her nose into his hair. This was an easy feat for her as she was the tallest of the four of them, Jaune was the second tallest of the group with Nora being the smallest in terms of height. In response his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as she sat on his lap, his head nuzzling against her chest. “For the record, Nora isn’t the only one that missed you.” Her voice soft and low, rumbling through his ears, a chill running down his spine. 

He didn’t get the chance to respond as he felt a small kiss at the top of his head. “Don’t worry~ You don’t need to respond.” His voice caught on his throat, and his chest tightened.

“Hey! No fair!” Jaune soon found himself caught in a soft pillowy heaven as Nora grabbed him from behind, his head laying between her massive bust. Once more he felt a kiss at the top of his head. Rolling his eyes he began to wave his hand, both girls getting the que. “Okay okay!”

“I’m Sorry!” 

Sucking in as much air as he could he waved them both off. “It’s okay. Just needed to breathe.” Leaning forward he gave Pyrrha’s forehead a gentle kiss, leaning back he kissed Nora on the chin. Both girls giggled as they pulled away. 

Sapphire eyes met deep pink, he opened his arms as he waited for the final member of his friend group. The young boy in front of him bashfully kicked at the ground, “Come on Ren~” Ren’s face reddened but he conceded, moving forward he took his place on Jaune’s lap. His arms wrapping around Jaune’s shoulders, while Jaune held onto his lower back pulling him close. The two boys nuzzled into one another’s necks, each placing a gentle kiss. His hands began to wander down Ren’s wider than average hips, and his slim waist. He felt the boy shudder into his neck at his soft touches. Pyrrha and Nora had already taken to their sides, their heads resting against Jaune’s shoulders.-

Recently he’d been looking at all three of his friends different, feelings he didn’t quite understand had been feeling his heart. He’d caught himself staring at Nora’s chest, Pyrrha's legs, and Ren's thin waistline recently. He sort of understood why he stared at Pyrrha and Nora, school had already given them the talk, but he felt confused when it came to Ren. Though, apparently his family didn’t see a problem with that kind of thing. If his sister Saphron and her girlfriend Terra were anything to go off of. 

Speaking of them, “Sooooo… you going to keep on showing this little love nest out in the living room or are you going to take it to your room? I mean… we don’t really mind. Ya’ll are probably gonna end up married anyways.” All four kids felt their faces heat up as they realized that Saph and Terra had come through the door following the trio, they had picked them up after all.

Before any of them could find an excuse they were interrupted by Terra, “Oh shush you! You know it’s adorable, they’re just so cute!” Once more, all three felt heat rise in their cheeks. 

Saph rolled her eyes, “Sure sure, they better actually get married though or I’m going to be upset. Pyr, Ren, and Nora are basically Arc’s anyways!” Again, they couldn’t really dispute this, for as long as Jaune could remember the four of them had been together. Their parents had always been busy, so the three had been together before any of them had gained permanent memories.

Before Saph and Terra could continue teasing, Jeanne Arc the matriarch of the family showed up, “Now now, stop teasing, they’ll settle down together when they’re older I’m sure.” All eyes fell on the intimidating Mother of the Arc family, her incredibly long hair tied into a single long braid that nearly touched the floor, deep strong blue eyes gazing at what amounted to 6 of her children as far as she was concerned. 

“Anyways, go put your stuff away, you lot’ll be here for the next week and might as well get situated so we can start eating.” With a single soft smile she soothed the worries of the little members of JNPR, the makeshift group name the four came up with.

“Yes Ma’am!” The four yelled in response already heading to Jaune’s room.

The following hour and a half blew by far faster than they’d meant for it to, dinner had been amazing. Mama Arc was an amazing cook, and had bestowed her abilities upon her many children, Jaune being a prime example. 

“Thank you for the dinner Mrs. Arc.” The ever polite Pyrrha spoke, placing her dish into the dishwasher. 

“Oh sweety, no need to be so formal, you know you can call me Mom.” Jeanne couldn’t help but smile as the young girl in front of her hid her face behind her hands. “The same goes to all of you.” Glancing at Ren and Nora she smiled, the normally infallible Nora looked away sheepishly, while Ren stared at the table unmoving. 

“Yes…. mom.” The three responses came at the same time, her smile only growing wider. 

“Alright, well you kids go relax and have fun, just don’t forget to take a shower okay.” 

The four children nodded as they made their way to Jaune’s room, Jaune himself lagging behind, his eyes glancing at his friend's lower bodies. He felt terrible for how often he found himself looking at them, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it.

The Arc house was huge, after all the Arc clan was a rather well known and well off family, it also helped that eight children lived in the mansion. So to keep privacy in place each room was sectioned quite far from one another, Jaune’s room was actually underground, something he wanted when he got older since in his words it was ‘COOL’. 

Once the team finally made their way downstairs and into his room Nora dashed to her package. “OH OH I KNOW! Let’s watch this movie I found in my dad’s closet!” Before any of them could respond Nora had already put the DVD into the player. 

“Nora!” The trio shouted out loud, though in the end they complied, knowing how impossible it was to control their rambunctious friend. As the ‘movie’ began to play the four of them huddled together. Nora and Pyrrha taking Jaune’s left and right side respectively, their heads resting on his shoulders. Ren sitting on Jaune’s lap, this had long been the decided position for the four of them for as long as they could remember.

“Nora… this movie’s boring.” Jaune couldn’t help himself. 

“Yeah… why did my dad hide this then! It’s so boooring! Why’s it about a plummer anyways!? And why is that lady only wearing a robe?!” Nora released an exasperated sigh. 

It didn’t take long for her questions to be answered, “Why is she stripping?” Panic audible in Pyrrha’s tone.

Before they could react the scene changed, the woman was on all fours as the plummer proceeded to pound her pussy with powerful pushes. 

**“MMPHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH MOOOOWER MISTA PLUMMA♥”**

Their eyes became glued to the screen, each having various reactions. Pyrrha began to squirm, her legs rubbing together. Nora moved closer to Jaune, her chest pressing heavily against his arm. Ren squirmed, though his reasoning was different from Pyrrha’s. On his posh rear he felt something poking him, something large hard hard. Jaune’s reaction was simple, his arms wrapped around Ren’s waist as he pulled him closer. 

For the next forty minutes, the four of them found themselves unable to turn away. Each intent on getting as much information as they could. 

Even as the movie ended they all found themselves unable to move, their eyes still staring at the screen in front of them. Jaune broke the silence first, “Oh… oh okay. Uhm… we should get clean. Why don’t you girls go”

He was cut off by Pyrrha, “No no! It’s okay, you and uhm, you and Ren go first okay? Nora and I can wait, right Nora?” Glancing towards Nora she received a look of understanding.

“Y… ya! You guys go first… we uh… we don’t mind waiting.” 

That was suspicious, though he supposed taking a shower would probably help right now. Though he realized just how hard that was, as his penis was currently held at full attention. Ren found it even harder, mostly because he felt Jaune’s thing pushing against him. 

“Guys?” Nora broke them from their daze.

“Right… right let’s uhm, let’s go Ren.” 

Ren nodded in response, getting up first and making his way to his duffle bag to grab his pajamas. 

Jaune followed, though as he rose he failed to notice the glances that Pyrrha and Nora had been giving him. Both of them unable to take their eyes off of the bulge in his pants, even Ren who glanced back found himself staring.

The next few minutes consisted of awkward shuffling as he and Ren made their way into the connected bathroom. Both boys found themselves unable to make eye contact as they disrobed. In their embarrassment neither remembered to lock the door, leaving it slightly ajar, something the girls took notice of as they silently made their way over.

Jaune’s heartbeat quickened as he heard the sound of cloth falling to the ground. He found himself unable to look back, instead making his way to the clear glass shower. He found himself unable to take his way from knob as he slowly began to turn it, opting for warm water. His breathing stilled as he heard the door slide behind him. 

‘What’s wrong with me?’ He thought to himself, ‘We’ve showered together before!’ They had, ‘But… but I’m so… horny? That’s what the man in the movie called it… and well I’ve been… I’ve been looking at all of them a lot recently, even Ren.’ 

While he was in turmoil he hadn’t noticed Ren’s glances, unlike Jaune who had avoided looking at him, Ren had taken the opportunity to look at his male friend once over. It was no secret that the four of them got along well, some called it intimate, at least that’s what his parents often said. He had been unsure before, but lately he’d realized he was attracted to Jaune, he was sure both Nora and Pyrrha were as well. So the silence that permeated around him, as well as Jaune’s inability to look at him hurt his feelings. “Jaune?”

Jaune’s body jolted as Ren called out to him, “Yes Ren?”

“Did… did I do something wrong?” 

Instantly Jaune snapped around, “What no! Why would you even think that?!” 

“Because… because you weren’t talking to me.”

“I… I’m sorry I wasn’t mad I was just…” He paused, his eyes glancing at Ren’s rather feminine figure, his slim waist and curvy hips. His eyes glanced lower to Ren’s penis, which he daintily hid with his right hand. The other over his heart, he felt his penis twitch.

Unknown to the two of them, two pairs of eyes watched them intently. One pair turquoise and the other emerald green. 

“I’m not mad… I uhm…” He felt his voice lost as he noticed Ren’s glances, they were well hidden and quick but he noticed. Ren was taking glances at his penis, it was brief, but Jaune knew it was happening. ‘Oh god.’ “Right, we should definitely get back to cleaning.”

Ren nodded, the two boys drawing closer so they could both make use of the hot water from the shower head above. 

As they continued to shower, Jaune’s eyes began to wonder. He caught sight of Ren’s back, slim and petite. His eyes glanced to Ren’s rear, while not as noticeable as Pyrrha, Ren also had a rather large butt. He couldn’t help but lick his lips, “Uhm… Ren.”

“Yes?”

Oh… his penis twitched again, “Lemme uh, lemme help you out.” 

Ren who was currently washing his long hair hesitated at first, but nodded mutely. Jaune made his way forward, a lathered sponge in his hands as he began to gently wash Ren’s back. Unable to see Ren didn't’ realize just how close Jaune’s cock was away from spreading his ass apart.

Though, from the door Nora and Pyrrha did. Silently the two of them slipped in, unable to resist the urge. Thankfully the water head proved to provide enough sound to conceal their entrance. The two of them were able to enter no problem, currently only in their panties. They watched as Jaune’s hands motioned on Ren’s backs, their fingers instinctively moving to their hot cores.

Jaune was hypnotized by Ren’s slim back, he hadn’t realized just how attractive Ren was till recently, but he wished he had sooner. His eyes glanced to Ren’s bare neck, Ren himself was still washing his hair which he had pulled to his front. Feeling brave Jaune dropped the sponge, allowing the water to clean the suds off of Ren’s back. Slowly he moved forward, his lips touching the right side of Ren’s neck. 

He felt his friend stiffen, “Jaune?” Ren’s voice was shaky, questioning, and timid. Once more Jaune felt his Penis stiffen once more. 

“It’s okay… I’m just… I’m just helping a bit more okay?” 

Once more, Ren found himself unable to speak, simply nodding in response. He felt Jaune’s hands begin to wander, the left had moved to his front gently rubbing his belly. Ren found himself releasing a soft moan in response to Jaune’s touch. He felt Jaune’s other hand move lower, his hands gently stroking and groping his rear. “Mmmm.” Ren felt his face heat up as he realized he’d just moaned. “I…”

“It’s okay… it’s okay.” Once more he felt a gentle kiss on his neck. “I’m… going to take control here okay?” Once more all Ren could do was nod.

The girls couldn’t help but move their fingers, their bodies moving on their own as they leaned against one another. Biting their lips so they didn’t make a sound, they watched in delight as their may friends began.

“MMm.♥” Once more Ren released a small moan as Jaune’s hand continued to massage his plump rear, he felt Jaune’s fingers dig into his flesh, squeezing and pulling at him. He hadn’t realized how good this could feel. Though he froze once he felt the hand at his front move to his pelvis. His body flushed in embarrassment as Jaune’s fingers began to play with his penis. Shame filled his body as he felt his heart plummet. He knew people were different, but he’d long since realized how different he and his secret crush were. Jaune had been on the large side, boys often made fun of him for it, but Ren had secretly enjoyed watching it. He estimated he was a bit over the halfway size of a 12 inch ruler, where as Ren? He didn’t even make it to a forth of the way. 

Apparently Jaune sensed Ren’s tension, “Don’t worry Ren.”  **smack** another soft kiss on his neck, “You’re beautiful the way you are.” Ren felt his heartbeat quicken again, his eyes closing as he felt pleasure course through his body as Jaune continued to fondle him. “Hold on real quick.” Ren felt Jaune’s right hand leave his rear, he found he didn’t enjoy the empty feeling. Though his ears caught the sound of the soap dispenser. “I’m going to try something okay?” Ren nodded.

“OOH!” Ren let out a soft gasp, he felt Jaune’s hand sliding between his routend rear splitting his cheeks apart. His body tensed as he felt said finger pry at his crinkled star. “J...a..u..ne?” 

“It’s okay.” He felt Jaune’s finger slide in, assisted with the slippery soap. This if Ren was being honest not the first time he had something in his rear. He took pride in being clean, and often found himself cleaning his insides too. A small part of him had maybe sort of hoped for this. 

His eyes shut close as he felt Jaune’s finger slide in and out, prying his rear open slightly. His other hand continued to work on his penis. By this point Ren’s body was pressed against the tiled wall, he hadn’t even realized that the two of them had moved. His eyes opening gently as he stared out of the shower, it was then that he caught sight of Nora and Pyrrha. Both of them were watching intently. He swore he saw their faces grow redder than they already were when they noticed he was watching. 

Even though the girls had been caught they couldn’t stop themselves. By this point they had stripped off all their clothing, the two leaned upon one another, each other's hands played with the other’s smooth slits as they watched their friends' intimate actions. 

Ren didn’t have the time to call them out, he felt something coming, something he’d never felt before. But then it stopped, it stopped once Jaune had pulled away his hands no longer where they once more. “Jaaaaune~” Ren released a needy cry, he had no idea where that had come from.

“Don’t worry~” He shivered at Jaune’s voice, soon he felt kisses trail down his back, rolling down his spine. He felt them end at his tailbone as Jaune.

“AAh!” He released a soft gasp as he felt both of Jaune’s hands on his plump posterior. He bit his lip as he felt Jaune’s grip tighten, squeezing on his ass, soon he felt Jaune’s hands spread him apart. His back arched forward, his chest pressing against the wall.

“I’m going to have a taste~” He didn’t know what Jaune meant, but his body shivered in anticipation.

He felt Jaune’s hands part his rear, allowing him a good view of his anus. He swallowed the lump in his throat as something pried open his tight hole. Jaune had buried his face into his ass, his tongue prying and exploring his trembling anus. “Mmm~♥” It felt so good, far better than he’d ever felt before. He gasped in surprise when he felt Jaune’s hands leave his sore rear. His left hand began to fondle his penis once more, while the right hand worked and massaged his small smooth balls. 

“Oooh~ Jaaaaaune~” Ren loved this, he felt his heart flutter in response to his crush's advances. 

Jaune didn’t hate Ren’s taste, it was far better than he expected, though he really should have expected it from the over hygienic Ren. He didn’t know what had come over him, and even still he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but he couldn’t stop. 

He continued his actions, his tongue rubbing against the insides of Ren’s Anus, his hands stroking his small penis and balls. It didn’t take long for him to feel Ren’s penis twitch, something he himself was familiar with.

Ren couldn’t hold on anymore, his body was far more honest than he ever was, his penis twitched and spurts of his semen released against the tile wall. Embarrassment filled him as he felt his body relax.

Once more Jaune knew what to say, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He felt Jaune’s arms wrap around his waist, he’d apparently stood up once while Ren was having his mini freak out. Just having Jaune close to him, his arms wrapped around his stomach helped him calm down. Though, he felt the heat rise once he felt Jaune’s penis… no his cock, that’s what the movie had called it, press against him. Taking a gulp he drew his breath. 

“Jaune… I… I want to help you feel good too.” He didn’t give his crush time to answer, instead he turned around. Their eyes met, unable to move they stared at one another unflinching. Jaune moved first, their lips met with a gentle kiss. It was quick and soft, the both of them pulling away after only a few seconds. Ren found himself staring shyly up, his eyes glancing side to side only to stop as he met Jaune’s once more. 

To Jaune it was obvious what Ren wanted, but watching him squirm, watching his best friend look at him meek and shy really got him going. He loved the way Ren made himself smaller, how his legs crossed one another, his hands behind his back fingers locked. He loved the way that he tilted his face downwards, but cast his eyes up at him expectantly. 

After a few minutes of enjoying himself Jaune smiled, lowering his head one more time their lips met.  **Smack** , it was another soft and gentle kiss, though it was soon followed by another. Their light kisses became heavier as his hands grabbed onto the back of Ren’s head pulling him closer. Soon they met, unable to tear apart from one another. Their tongues slipping from their open mouths as they twisted and tangled with one another. 

Once they broke apart though, only the sound of water, and another sound Jaune couldn’t make out remained.

Pyrrha and Nora had finished by now, unable to move as they lay against one another, their eyes locked directly onto the boys. Both of them hoping they got their turn.

It was Ren who uncharacteristically broke the silence, “I love you Jaune.” Jaune’s heart thumped, he knew what the word meant, he said it to his mom all the time. But this… this was different, this was a more intimate kind of love. One he felt specifically for three people. 

“I love you too Ren.” He felt Ren’s head press against his shoulder, his head gently nestled against his flesh. 

“And the girls? Do you love them too?” Jaune couldn’t see it, but Ren was eyeing the girls, he could see the fear in their eyes, but he was hoping it wouldn’t last long.

“I… I love them too. I love all three of you, you’re all so important to me.”

Ren smiled to himself, the girls faces relaxed, replaced with stupified grins. “Good… good I’m sure they love you too.” 

“I hope so…”

“Jaune?”

“Yes Ren?”

“It’s my turn…” This confused Jaune, but soon he felt Ren mimic his earlier actions. He felt kisses roll down his chest till they got to his pelvis. 

Ren stopped before he got to Jaune’s penis, choosing to nuzzle against Jaune’s exposed pelvis as a type of worship. Then he began to move again, his heart stopped as he came to the realization of his situation. He knew Jaune was big, he’d seen it before, but being this close made him realize just how much bigger he was than him. He felt his mouth water as he slid under the throbbing cock in front of him. As he pressed his face against it, he felt it throb and twitch. He touched the tip with his nose, taking a deep breath to get a good smell.

The scent was intense, it was clear that it hadn’t been washed yet. But despite that, it sent shivers down his spine, he was going to be useful. A hot liquid touched his upper lip, he noticed a dollop of precum leaking from the tip. Licking his lips he pulled back, slipping his tongue out he began to go to work. Slowly he began to drag his tongue across the slit, making sure to scoop up all of the cum.

“Ooooh~” Jaune’s coos sent shivers down his spine, he was so happy that Jaune felt this way. He was about to try using his mouth when he noticed something, Jaune’s balls were big, far bigger than his. They also looked swollen, an idea came to his mind.

Slowly he dragged his tongue through the underside of Jaune’s cock, letting his nose run against the top as he took in his thick dirty scent, god he loved it. Once he got to Jaune’s balls he placed a gentle kiss on the left one followed by pressing his nose in between the heavy spheres. Once more he took a deep breath, “I’ll help you feel better… you must be so full, but soon I’ll help you empty them.” He felt Jaune’s body shake at his words, good.

That movie had given him some great tips, and he’d make sure to make good use of them going forward. Once more he pulled back, stopping at the head of Jaune’s cock. Slowly he slid his tongue around the meaty tip, dragging it across the underside of his foreskin making sure to get a good taste of Jaune’s musk. Using his tongue alone he peeled it back, allowing him a good view of the reddened tip. A smile came to his lips as he pressed a gentle kiss on the head.

Slowly he opened his mouth, this would be difficult, but he’d do it. 

“Ooooooh♥~” Pleasure coursed through Jaune’s body as he felt Ren’s mouth wrap around the head of his dick. He shivered as the tongue slide across the underside taking long and exaggerated tastes of the meaty organ.

Ren loved the taste, it was thick and heavy, now that he had wrapped his mouth around it he could basically smell the taste as the scent wafted through his nostrils. Humming to himself he felt Jaune’s hips jerk.    
  
This was harder than he thought though, slowly he moved downwards, attempting to get as much of the throbbing rod into his mouth as he could. He felt the tip press and squeeze his tonsils to the top of his throat. He almost gagged, but for his love? He’d do anything, forcing himself on he finally made it. He was almost there, though before he pushed himself all the way down his eyes glanced at the girls, who by this point were now pressed up against the steamed glass, he was surprised Jaune hadn’t noticed yet. Well… they’d have to wait their turn.

Reaching the base, he did his best to stick his tongue out attempting to lick Jaune’s sack. He was only barely able to touch it with the tip. Still he stayed there, his eyes glancing up to his lover who watched him with intense interest. He felt his heart flutter, Jaune wasn’t able to take his eyes off of him. 

Slowly he pulled back, letting the cock fall out, his eyes glancing back to Jaune his mouth open wide. With his look alone he pleaded, hoping Jaune would understand, and thankfully he did.

Ren was gorgeous, Jaune knew this, he really knew it now though. When he pulled back, letting his saliva drip from his open mouth he felt confusion. Then it hit him, he wanted Jaune to use him, to drive his cock into his mouth pussy. Well, Jaune wasn’t one to disappoint, grabbing onto Ren’s hair he pulled him back, forcing his cock down his throat. As he tugged and pulled on Ren’s dark hair an idea came to mind, he’d look cute in pigtails.

Ren’s throat was on fire, Jaune’s hips moved like pistons, slamming his cock in and out of his mouth. He felt the head constantly batting and slamming against his tonsils, squeezing his throat wide open as the savory meat rod rubbed and slid across his tongue. 

**GLUCK GLUCK GLUCK**

  
He felt Jaune’s hips jerk back and forth, constantly pressing against him. He felt the thick rod slide in and out of his mouth, violating his throat with no regards to his safety. It was a huge turn on for him, he hadn’t realized how much he’d enjoyed being used till now, they’d have to do this again.

Jaune continued to move his hips, his thrusts growing in pace rapidly, it wouldn’t take long as he’d already felt himself on the verge before. “It’s coming!” His balls tightened as he pulled Ren’s face against his pelvis, holding him there as his seed seeped from his cock flooding his lover’s throat with his hot cum.

His body jerked every now and then, doing his best to empty his balls in one go he kept Ren pressed against him for a good minute, Ren’s hands on his hips holding onto him tightly. 

Once he was sure he was done he let go, Ren’s head pulled back, his eyes glazed over but a silly smile on his lips. It appeared he wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the rough play. He watched as Ren swallowed, then opened his mouth. No signs of his seed remained in his lover's mouth. “Good boy.” His right hand began to stroke Ren’s head gently, reacting to this Ren nuzzled into it.

Pulling back Jaune was about to call it quits, that was till Ren forced himself to stand up. “Jauuuune~” His eyes met Ren’s, “We’re not done yet.” He was about to ask what Ren meant, though he hadn’t needed too. He watched as Ren turned around, lowering his head as he placed his hands against the wall, raising his ass as he began to wiggle it back and forth. “Please~ I… I… I need your big fat cock in my… in my boy pussy~♥” Jaune was going to have to find out where Ren was learning these words, but…

Well that didn’t matter now, he felt his cock harden once more. “Alright… tonight I’ll make you mine.” 

“Yes please~♥”

Taking the time to let his heart calm down, he moved forward, his left hand gently pressing against Ren’s bubbly bottom. “You have such a nice butt.” He felt himself compelled to his next actions, raising his hand he gave it a good  **SLAP.**

“MMMPH! ♥” A muffled moan came from Ren’s lips as he jerked forward, this caught Jaune’s attention as he raised his hand one more time,  **Slap!** “Mmm!♥!” Once more Ren let out a moan, this one louder. 

“I see~” Jaune smiled as he stored that info for later, but for now onto the main course. Grabbing the base of his cock with his right hand he pushed forward. His cock twitched as the tip of the head met Ren’s anus. “Looks like our lower body’s are going to kiss too~” 

“Pleeeease~♥” 

“You’re so needy Ren~ I hope the girls aren’t that needy~” Jaune smirked to himself, slowly he moved forward. The tip began to pry Ren’s boy pussy open, sliding in with little difficulty, apparently Ren really wanted this. 

“Oooooh~♥ You’re So biiiiig♥!” 

**SLAP**

“Oooh!” 

Once more Jaune began to move, pressing forward he let his cock wedge Ren’s boy pussy apart, the further he got in the more heat Ren’s body applied onto his shaft. “If I’m not careful you’ll melt my dick off~ You’re such a little slut Ren.”

“Yes~ I’m you’re Slut Jaaaaaaune~!” Maybe they shouldn’t have watched that movie.

Jaune moved slowly, after a minute of tormenting Ren with his slow actions his felt Ren’s plush ass against his hips.  **SLAP!** “MMMMM!” He gave it another slap for good measure. 

“Alright~ Here we go~ I’m going to break you in now.” 

“Yeeesh please!” 

It didn’t take more for Jaune’s excitement to get the better of him, he pulled out slowly initially but then when it was time to go back in he quickened his pace. 

**SMACK** “SO”  **SMACK** “DAMN”  **SMAcK** “TIGHT!” 

“OOOO” **SMAcK** ”OOOO” **SMAcK!** ”OOOOOOH!”

Jaune’s simple thrusts grew faster and faster, soon he began to rut Ren into the wall, with his entire weight he pressed the smaller boy into the tile, his hands gripped onto Ren’s hips like a vice.

“SO GOOD!”

He couldn’t stop, his body rocked back and forth, his hips jerking in and out of Ren’s tight ass. 

Ren by this point had become a blubbery mess, unable to even speak as he found his lungs lacking in air. Instead he opted to enjoy the rough treatment as Jaune continued to stretch his ass to the fullest.

Girls had by now slipped into the bath, the boys too lost in their world to notice them.

Jaune’s cock felt so good! He’d never felt this good when he played with himself, he was addicted to Ren’s ass now and he couldn’t live without it.

Conversely Ren was sure he couldn't live without Jaune’s cock, it was made for him! He felt it hit places that sent chills and pleasure through his entire body, his mind jumbled together and his head was filled with nothing but white noise.

The boys continued their fast paced rutting for minutes on end, soon though Ren met his climax first, his little quick swaying back and forth as Jaune continued to slam into him. His cum sprayed randomly, hitting the wall in front of him once more. 

Jaune wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist pulling him close, his own orgasm hitting shortly after. He felt his cock erupt once more, his hot seed filling Ren’s intestine, painting them in Jaune’s color.

He continued to hold onto his new boyfriend, his arms keeping him close. He would have been spent had this been any other time, but even now he was still hard. “Ren… Can… can we go again please?” 

“Yeeeesh… pleeeease~” 

“Okay.”

Jaune pulled out, letting his thick seed plop to the floor below as Ren’s gaping ass wasn’t able to hold it. “Turn around.”

Ren responded automatically, his brain too much in a daze to even register the girls standing behind Jaune, their hands sliding across their smooth slits. He felt Jaune’s hands grab onto his thighs, splitting them apart. 

“Okay, I got this.” Ren felt himself lift off the ground, Jaune was apparently stronger than he looked. As he was lifted he felt Jaune’s cock prod his boypussy again, it didn’t take long this time. In seconds Jaune gave Ren what he wanted, slamming his cock in, reaching further this time due to the new found position.

“AAAAAH!” Ren let out a loud gasp as the air from his lungs escaped him. His arms pressed against the wall to help position himself as Jaune began to rock back and forth again. This time far more confident than the first attempt. He felt his intestines twist as Jaune continued to assault him. Losing his grip he moved his arms around Jaune’s neck pulling himself close to his lover. Bringing his head to Jaune’s shoulder he finally realized that the girls were now in the bath with them. He watched as they continued to slide their fingers between their legs. Though, his mind began to grow foggy.

“You’re so good Ren!” 

“Yesssh yesh more please!♥” Ren loved being this full he loved Jaune’s cock, he loved how it hit places he wished he knew about before. He was so full, so loved! Jaune’s cock continued to skewer him, scraping his insides driving him closer and closer to climax.

This time the two boys lasted longer, their bodies shaking as they reached climax together. Ren’s own cum splattering against his and Jaune’s stomachs. He felt his back touch the warm tile as Jaune shifted forward, obviously tired from doing all the work, Ren would have to pay him back soon. 

“That… that was so good. You’re so good Ren~ You’re mine now right?”

“Yessh…. Yesh I’m yours♥”

“Good… good.”

“Oh Jaaaaaune~” Jaune felt two pairs of hands touch his back, unable to turn around he hadn’t needed to to know who it was. 

“You’ll make us yours too right?” This one was Nora.

“Yes please~ I wanna be yours Jaune~ I always want to be yours~” And this one was Pyrrha.

Only one response came to the tired boys mind, “Yes!”


	10. Breaking The IronDick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, any chance Jaune could fuck Ironwood's fat ass into within an inch of his life to the point that he calls Jaune "Daddy"? Because thats just super fucking hot, especially when an older guy calls a younger guy that. If not, its cool! Love your filthy works regardless 💞
> 
> For ThePrinceOfKinks  
> Sorry it's a bit on the short side!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair Warning to those going on ahead, this is barra, and it has Jaune topping Ironwood, so viewer discretion is advised!

**CREEK**

  
“WHY?!”

**CREEK**

“AM I”

**CREEK**

“THE ONE”

**CREEK**

“DOI…NNNG...THIS?!” 

Ironwood’s normally quiet office was filled with the sounds of creaking wood, and heavy grunts. 

“Cause you lost the bet Jauney boy!” Jaune would have told Yang off, if he wasn’t currently doing his best to not think about what he was currently doing.

His hips jerked back and forth, the victim below was none other than the Atlesian General Ironwood. He hated everyone right now, “This is dumb! I hate you guys!” 

“Suck it up Jaune-Jaune! Someone’s gotta do it! And you’ve got the biggest Dick this side of Atlas!” 

“DAAAMNIT NORA!” Jaune’s disgruntled grunts continued as his eyes glanced to Nora and Yang, both were currently pinning the good general to the top of his desk.

“Well~ at least now we know he’s not really Ironwood, more like flacidwood!” 

Groans, not of the sexual kind filled the room as the remaining occupants felt pain from that pun. The general however, was too mentally broken to think, he hadn’t expected the fugitives to rush into his office and overpower him. He definitely didn’t expect them to play rock paper scissors to decide on who would force him to call it off. Even more he didn’t expect to be slammed on his desk by Xiaolong and Valkyrie, nor did he expect to be unceremoniously rammed in the ass by Arc. 

  
His body had long given out, and he’d already given into their demands, the only thing on his mind was to continue getting fucked. His body jolted as he once felt an orgasm hit him, he hadn’t realized how wonderful a prostate orgasm was. In his dazed thoughts the only thing he could say was, “Mooooore Dadddy!”

Jaune’s skin crawled, “I hate you guys…” 

“Suck it up!” Yang applied a bit more pressure on Ironwoods arm, she wasn’t at all upset by the humiliation she felt at the Vytal Tournament.

Weiss rolled her eyes as she stared at the fallen General. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.” 

“Thank you! Only you appreciate me now Weiss.” He missed the gentle smirk and sarcastic eye roll.

“Yes well… you’re taking a shower first.” 

“That’s… THat’s…. FINE!” He couldn’t help it any longer, his body jerked one more time, his balls tightened. Soon he felt his thick seed filling up Irondicks ass. 

“Shit Jaune! That’s way too much!” Getting a twisted idea he pulled out, letting his cock flop around, his seed spilling onto Ironwood's bare ass, though quite a bit ‘accidentally’ splashed Yang in the face. “Not cool!” 

“Suck it up! You’re the one that made me do this!” Grabbing Ironwoods coat he used the fabric to clean himself off. “Well… Jimmy, can’t say I wanna do that again.”

“More… pleasee… Daddy!”

Jaune’s eye twitched, “Oh don’t worry I’m sure we’ll leave you in good hands.”

After zipping his pants up he walked over to Weiss who quickly grabbed his hand. The eight individuals began to make their way out. “I’m never going to get that image out of my head, and I hate you all for making me stay! That was FILTH!” 

The once proud General was now nothing more than a sticky mess, his body limp on his desk. The only visible signs of life were the periodic twitches here and there. 

“Mmm, it appears he couldn’t handle Jaune.” Ren felt his own rear sore from previous experiences. He wouldn’t admit it, but it’d helped him work out some of his previous anxieties and stress.

“I dunno… it was pretty hot.” Blake began to clean the droplets of red which slipped out of her nose, tucking her scroll away. 

“Blake I swear if you were recording that…” 

She simply smiled at Jaune. He wanted to say something but gave up. 

Yang who had finally cleaned off her face, joined them shortly after, “So… Jauney. If say, Blake and I wanted a kid… mind helping out?” 

“Wait wait! No! I want my turn! Literally everyone here but me has slept with Jaune! That’s not fair!” Ruby wasn't having any of this, EVEN OSCAR had his turn! 

Jaune sighed, “Come on! Gimme a break Ruby! You’ve been with everyone but me! That’s not a fair question!” 

“It’s cause you’re too big you dork! I’m ready though!”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Weiss, Jaune’s ‘official’ girlfriend, though it was more a den of depravity, a temple if you would, considering orgies weren’t that surprising for the group. 

The only reason anyone hesitated was because they’d made sure not to get another pregnant, and everyone knew how baby crazy Weiss was for Jaune’s kid. She finally answered after a few minutes of pondering on the idea, “It’s fine… so long as you record it. I wanna see Xiaolong beg.” Yang was about to make an indignant reply, “Besides it’s not the first time you’ve helped with a kid.” 

This got everyone but the Members of JNR to respond in surprise, “WHAT?!” 

This was revenge for pestering her back in the day, he just knew it. He was going to have to explain Adrian to them now.

Though, as they left, Qrow and Robin passed them, “Have fun.” As the door closed behind them, they heard the sound of pants dropping.


	11. Enabling Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Enabler: Yang, bombshell body blonde, is confident in her looks, especially when compared to her younger, Loli!sister Ruby, who's so shy that Yang's never seen her in any other clothing than the norm. However, deciding to surprise her Ruby in her room ends up with her walking in on her naked, revealing that she's actually an Oppai!Loli that, while short in height, has endowments and curves that make Yang look underdeveloped. Filled with jealousy, lust, and sisterly pride, Yang is determined to show Ruby to love her body just as much as her own new-found love for it. (Note: when I use "Loli" I mean in appearance and not necessarily in age. HOWEVER, if you want to make Ruby Loli in age, then age I propose for is 11-years old.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my first attempt at straight up Yuri/Lesbian sex sooooo I dont' know if it's very good.
> 
> This one is for blakebelladonnaAss!

Yang was amazing and she knew that! She was only 15, yet wherever she went everyone looked at her. EVERYONE, even straight women and gay men, she was just that damn sexy. She knew how to flaunt it too, came with the territory of being as amazing as she was. Though… and she hated to say this because she loved her sister, it helped that Ruby wasn’t much to look at. She always wore her incredibly loose clothing and long cloak, she had a really cute face but that was about it, not to mention she was really short. Whereas Yang was a solid 5’5” already on the tallish side for her age. Ruby was at a short 4 foot solid, making her look closer to 9 years than her actual age of 12.

At least, that’s how it was supposed to be! One night it had struck her as odd, she’d never seen Ruby without clothes, or anything revealing. So, curiosity getting the better of her she decided to find out. 

Waiting in her closet she heard Ruby come in from the living room, closing her eyes she waited till she heard clothes hit the ground. In an instant she popped out, only for shock to hit her, stunned to silence by the sight before her. 

Ruby stood like a deer caught in the headlights, her body completely bare to Yang. In the course of seconds Yang felt a plethora of emotions, Jealousy, pride in her sister, and a whole lot of lust. Before her stood Ruby, Yang’s previous assumption of Ruby’s size was completely off. She’d expected Ruby to be flat like her loli height would have suggested. Instead, she found her little sister filled out, her curves were insane, ones that Yang would kill for! Her bust was larger, her breasts rounder and perkier, her waist was thin and her hips wide. Her rump smooth and plump. 

She was about to say something when she heard quiet sniffles. “Noooo.” Her heart broke as she watched her little sister crawl into herself, curling into a ball she hid her face. Even muffled she could still make out the quiet sniffles. 

“...Ruby?”

“Noooo! Don’t look at me! I’m ugly!” 

“What?! No you’re not!” Yang rushed to Ruby’s side, tackling her to the ground. 

Ruby lay flat on the ground, her silver eyes meeting her sister’s Lilac, her cheeks puffy and red from her tears. She was terrified! She had never wanted anyone to find out how ugly she was.

“Ruby!”

Ruby’s attention snapped forward, “You’re not ugly!” 

“But…”

“No buts! But your butt!” Ruby groaned, but… but it helped.

“You’re gorgeous!”

“Go...gorgeous?!” 

She’d never been called that before!

“Ya how can’t you be? Have you seen yourself? Your proportions are insane! Anyone would kill to have an thicc loli like you! In fact!” Before Ruby could question her sister, she was pulled in a searing hot kiss. Her mouth opened in surprise; she was unable to defend herself when she felt her sister's tongue make its way in.

She found herself unable to defend herself, her sisters hands wandering widely, touching her in places she’d never done before. She felt her hands move across her plush rump, kneading her mounds of soft flesh like fluffy dough. “Mmm” She couldn’t help but release a small moan, this felt really good.

Yang giggled as she continued the assault on her sister's mouth, unable to pry herself away. 

She felt her sister jolt, her body spasming below her, “Wow~” Pulling apart she continued to sit atop, she watched with malicious intent as her sister's chest rose up and down, her breath ragged. “Seems like someone had their first orgasm~” 

Yang found herself unable to contain herself any longer, pulling from the hem of her shirt she tossed it to the side. Her own ample bust jiggling free, “Now then~” Pulling away for just a moment she slipped her shorts off, her panties clinging to her wet core. Now bare she presented herself to her little sister. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of Ruby! Be proud of yourself as the little sister of the gorgeous Yang Xiaolong!” 

Ruby stared in awe of her big sister, she felt her chest tighten, her breath finally returning to her. “Now then! Let’s get started! I’m going to show you just how much I appreciate your body Rubes!”

The next few hours of Ruby’s life could only be described as both amazing and terrifying!

“Mmm~ You’re so tasty~” 

“NYAAAAMM YAANG!” Yang’s tongue poked and prodded, sliding across her slick core, stopping her tonging action to suck and nibble on Ruby’s small clit. 

Ruby herself wasn’t faring well, she was drenched head to toe in sweat, her body shaking her breathing ragged. Her hands grasping her breasts, twisting on her puffy nipples. She bit her lower lip to hold her muffles. Though as she hit her next orgasm her veiled attempts at silence proved useless. 

This had been only the start, as Yang had continued her assault.

**SLICK~**

“Oh!”

**SLICK~**

“OH!!!!”

**SLICK~**

“OOOOOOOH YAAAAANG♥!”

“I can feel your heat Ruby!~”

Both sisters lay on Ruby’s bed, legs a tangled mess as they rubbed their pussies together. Their cores slick and moist with their bodily fluids and sweat. Yang bit her lip as their labias rubbed against one another, their clits passing and slapping against one another as their paces continued.

Like a well oiled machine the sisters moved opposite of one another, making sure that both did work. The room filled in their thick scent, their sweat and bodily fluids doused the sheets below them. They’d lost count of how long they’d been at it, but they both knew they weren’t close to stopping.

  
  
  
  


What felt like hours later, the sisters lay in one another’s embrace. Yang’s head lay between Ruby’s mountainous valley of her impressive bust, her fingers playing and twisting at Ruby’s plump nipples. “See~ You’re Gorgeous~ And You’re mine now right Ruby~”

Ruby was unable to speak, her strength completely sapped, could only reply with unrecognizable grunts. 

“Yep~ You’re totally mine.”


	12. ASSaSSination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LoliCammy Whites' an experienced soldier, so one easy target shouldnt' be that bad right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick ask for Jimmy592.

Everything had been going great for Jaune! Well as great as they could be when you’re escorting a bunch of kids! Though, Jaune loved kids, especially these kids, though he could do without their moms constantly harassing him. He knew what they were after, but he didn’t want any of it, not yet anyways. 

Anyways, everything was going well, at least that was till he ran into a little girl who… well she should definitely be wearing more clothes. She wore a green leotard, a scar down the left side of her cheek. She wore combat boots and a barret, her blonde hair was tied in a double braid. If he didn’t know any better he could have easily mistaken her for one of his sisters.

“Hey aren’t you cold in that?” He was already preparing to pull out a spare jacket he carried with him in his large duffle bag, at least that was the plan till she jumped at him. His life and death battle instincts kicked into overdrive as he nearly avoided a powerful kick to the head. “What the hell?!” 

He watched as aura gathered around the girl's legs, her foot making contact with a stone wall crushing it beneath her powerful blow. “Oh hell no!” He needed to flee, get her as far away from civilians!

Turning around he made a dash out of the way, the girl swiftly following. She was freaking him out, she had yet to say a single thing, though if she was an assassin she must have been well trained. He had no idea why she wanted anything to do with him of all people but he had to make sure that no one got caught up in his mess.

A few minutes later he found himself in an abandoned building, dodging to the left he felt the air woosh past him, once more the little girl's leg flew past him. Though, this time he was ready, reaching outwards he grabbed her thigh, and using her own momentum he slammed her to the ground. Normally he wouldn’t be this rough, but she was trying to kill him!

Apparently he had used enough force because he saw her aura break, though she was still away. Though, in the process of breaking her aura he had apparently ripped her leotard. The rather thin line which sort of hid her plump pussy and crinkled bud tore. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans, it’d been so long since he’d gotten a chance to masturbate. 

“Nnn” He heard her stir, he shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts, she was a little girl! But she tried to kill him, and a bit of revenge was fair play. Turning his attention to the entrance way he didn’t hear anyone, it was just him and this little loli bitch. 

“Fuck.” He made quick work of his pants, his cock slipping out of his underwear as he placed hims himself to the little girl below him. “I’d say sorry, and ask your name. But since ya tried to kill me, I don’t really care.” 

“Wha?” Apparently hitting the ground had jumbled her brain a little, oh well.

He wasted no time, not even considering getting the little girl moist and ready. Pressing his hips against her mountainous ass his cock slid into her tight pussy, breaking through ignoring any resistance her tiny body offered.

“NNNHHGGG NOOOOO!” He felt her squirm under him, doing her best to hit him off, but it was too night. He was far too heavy and she didn’t ahe aura. Placing the rest of his body weight on top of her he pushed her further into the pavement. Once his cock had bottomed out, balls deep in her quivering tiny pussy he began to move. HIs hips jerked, pulling back, a trail of crimson dripped, mixed with a clear juice from her moistening pussy.

Once more he pushed in, “NNNG!” She screamed again, but there was no one here to help her.

“Shit! You’re so tight!”

**SCHLICK** **  
** **  
** **SCHLICK**

**SCHLICK**

His hips jerked back and forth, his body moving in motion as the girl continued to squirm, to fight. He loved every moment of it, he hadn’t realized how sadistic he could be, but between her squirming and her pussy clenching onto his cock he just couldn’t hold out.

Unable to hold out much longer his released his seed.

Cammy felt her womb fill with the man’s hot cum, this wasn’t what she expected! He was supposed to be an easy mark! She wasn’t supposed to be used like some toy, she tried over and over to get him off, but exhaustion had begun to catch up to her. The cold weather bearing down on her skin, she was scared. She expected to die one day, but not for this to happen! At least it was over, he was a quick shot so now he’d probably let her go. 

Her wishes were broken when she felt him move again, “Shit! I’m glad I found this new pocket pussy!” Once more Jaune continued, his thrusting becoming harder and faster, the girl beneath him shook, her body unable to handle him much longer. 

After several minutes of his rapid rutting Cammy had passed out.

“Shit! She couldn’t take it! Oh well!” Once more he felt his cock twitch, “HNNGGG HERE WE GO!” Another round and he continued to shoot his hot seed into her. “Fuck, you’re my little loli slut now! I’m sure the other’s will let me keep ya!” 

For the next hour Jaune continued to abuse the little girl, his balls finally tapping out at what felt like the 20th load. Pulling out he smiled at his handy work, she lay flat on the floor unmoving except for her twitching pussy which by this point was only useable by his massive cock. His thick white seed oozing from her quivering hole. “I’ll make sure to use your ass next time too~” 

Grabbing the girl by the collar he opened his duffle bag, “Got the perfect case for my new toy too!” He dropped her in, zipping the bag as he fixed himself. He’d definitely have some more fun going forward.


	13. That's Knot Right!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog Faunus!Oscar had just come into heat and all he had on his mind was to find a female to breed.
> 
> Thankfully Team RWBY & JNR had gone out on a mission for a month, thankfully leaving him alone to deal with his heat.
> 
> Unaware that Nora Valkyrie was in his room in just her panties, she had seen the farmer boy make eye contact towards her behind. Wanting to show the boy a good time she decided to stay behind while everyone else went on a mission.
> 
> Opening the door to his room his eyes met the panty clad rear of Nora, shaking her rear to him enticingly. Wasting no time the boy rips her panties off.
> 
> Using his knotted cock to breed the ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breeding, Knotting, Poor little Boy Oz, Ren and Jaune are somewhat good brothers. Dog!Faunus JNOR Boys.  
> They totally used him as a sacrifice.

Oscar’s dark ears flopped onto the top of his head, his eyes doing their best to trail downwards as the group of eight walked together. His teeth grinding as his pants tightened. He’d never experienced anything like this in his entire life! He’d heard that he’d eventually have to go through a heat period but he didn’t expect it to be this soon. His small tail drooped between his legs, being a corgi Faunus was the worst! He was tiny compared to his friends and would most likely remain so most of his life, it didn’t help that this heat was terrible! Everywhere he looked he couldn’t help but imagine pouncing the women in his life.

It didn’t help that Nora had been messing with him, he’d seen the way she looked at him, the slightly alluring smiles. The glances here and there, bending over from time to time giving him a good look at her luscious round ass. He was at his limit and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. Thankfully the others were heading out on a mission soon and he’d get the chance to at the very least release some stress.

When he was sure everyone was gone he made his way back to his dorm room, only to find a surprise when he entered. Nora was there, his eyes locked onto her magnificent bust. She was there alright, and only in her panties, a thin pink thong. He felt his heart beat rapidly as he watched her move. “Oh, little oz boy~” Her tone was enticing, alluring, it called to him. 

He watched as she got onto his bed, moving to all fours she bent over, her massive ass wiggling in front of him. Everytime she swayed back and forth he got a sneak peak at what lay underneath, her plump pussy, and her pink bud. Unable to control himself he jumped forward, his clothes flying off his bad as he jumped her, ripping her thong from her ass he gave it a good old  **SLAP,** “OOOOH♥!”

He wasted no time slamming his throbbing cock in her already soaked pussy, “You! You! You’ve been messing with me! I’ll show you!” In one powerful thrust he slammed into her, his knot bounced off plump thighs. 

“Oooh! ♥! Let’s SEEE What YOU GOOOT FARM BOOOOY!♥” His hips jerked back and forth, rocking in tandem with her. He wasn’t sure who was in control, him who was apparently on top or her who pushed against his thrusts with ones of her own.

It didn’t matter, this felt so good, “OOOOH GOD! You’RE SO TIGHT NORA!”

“YOU BET OOOH♥ YOUR FEMBOY♥ ASSSSS I AAAAM!♥” He didn’t question her, instead he enjoyed the feeling of her tight hot pussy gripping onto hip, sucking at his cock and stroking him in ways he’d never be able to do on his own.

“MMMM!♥” He couldn’t contain his own moans, Nora just felt so good! “NOOOORAA I’m!!” He was so embarrassed! They just started, though his self hate was brushed aside by Nora.

“It’s OKAY! We got plenty OOFO OOOH TIME! IN ME alL THE WAY!” 

  
  


“Okay Okay!♥” Oscar did his best to push inside her, but he found her tight grip too much, he could only push a bit of his knot inside. That was till he felt someone slam into his back focing him all the way.

He began to panic as Jaune and Ren filed into the room. “NO UHM NO IM SORRY!” Nora’s pussy began to milk his cock, making sure to get all of his warm seed.

“MMM~♥”

“Chill Oscar it’s fine.” 

“Wha?” He watched as Ren and Jaune took a seat on the opposite bed. 

“It’s alright Oscar, we all planned this.” 

“Wha?!” Oscar couldn’t believe what he was hearing, though he felt his body quiver as Nora pushed him back sitting on top of his pelvis.

“That’s righty! The boys know what’ it’s like! They wanted someone to help you out!” 

“... Re...really?” Oscar felt touched by his older sibling like family.

“Of course! Ren and I know what it’s like to be surrounded by this much cake… it sucks when you’re a dog faunus.” Jaune glared at Nora, who simply giggled, his golden retriever ears wiggled as he did so.

Ren nodded along side, his doberman ears perking upwards. Right… right they were also dog faunus.

“Oopsie~♥” Nora didn’t seem apologetic in the slightest.

“Was thinking about lending you Ruby… but uhm…”

“Hahaha! There is no way that he could use Ruby or Weiss, not with how often you rut them into the ground. They’re holes can only handle your massive ass thing Jaune.” Oscar heard Jaune whimper, “Well them and Me! But I work hard to stay this amazing!” 

“She’s not wrong…” Ren followed up.

“Oh thanks guys…” 

“We also thought about Yang!”

“She doesn’t know restraint.” Ren chimed in, his left eye twitching.

“Ya… yeah she doesn’t.” Jaune shivered slightly.

“Nora really is the best choice.” 

“Damn right I am!” Her hand had moved to her belly feeling the slight bloating from Oscar’s seed.

“What about Blake?”

All THREE members of JNR, including Ren, began to laugh. “You’re kidding right? She’s afraid of us! Haven’t you noticed the looks she gives us from time to time?” Jaune’s eyes lit in surprising joy. 

“Mmm~ You’ve got plenty of cum! THough I hope you’re ready Little boy Oz! I’m going to ride you all night!” 

“Wha...wah!?” 

Both Jaune and Ren looked at one another before they got up. “Wh...where are you going?!”

“... not here… I’m going to go see Ruby and Weiss… have fun.” Jaune quickly left.

Ren simply looked back at Oscar offering a small prayer.

“TIME TO GO!” Nora began to bounce up and down, pulling on Oscar’s cock as he continued to knot and fill her with his seed. He wasn’t sure if this was heaven or hell!

  
  
  



	14. Blake's Bleak Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to Beacon to recruit young Faunus would be huntsmen Blake finds herself in quite the pickle when her heat gets the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Blake isn't destroyed.
> 
> For Fuuryu

Not much longer, a few more days and she’d make it to Vale in one piece. She just needed to keep up this pace and she’d be there in no time, then she could recruit the obviously tormented faunus students. 

Blake mentally checked through her plan, she’d managed to get accepted into Beacon not too long ago, though this was a simple plot on her and Adam’s part. She smirked a little to herself, though her lover had become a bit unhinged he’d stayed true to their ways, Faunus needed freedom. She had no idea where the idea had come from, but upon thinking about it she realized how good of an idea it was. 

She’d sneak into Beacon, being far less infamous than Adam, and from there she would go about recruiting the faunus students getting them to their side. That way they could recruit highly trained assassins, it would make showing their cause even easier. 

She had no plans of stopping until she felt her stomach give out on her.

**Grumble**

She was hungry, and tired now that she thought about it. As the sun set she made haste, scanning the woods around her till she noticed something. Her heightened senses picked up the sound and scent of a campfire. Noticing the orange hue in the distance she picked up the pace. 

As she arrived at her location she noticed a lone individual, a boy possibly her own age, hair of gold. A human, contemplating on how to handle the situation another scent wafted through her nose. Fish~ Peering down towards the open flame she noticed that he was preparing dinner, several fish skewered upon sticks held above an open flame. 

It would be an easy task to simply take the meal from him, but she could also make an example for other travellers. In the back of her mind a faint memory of her father’s words hit her, right he wanted peace. Shaking her head she had to remind herself of Adam’s ideals, preparing her Gambol Shroud she prepared to strike.

That was till she was hit with an intense heat, “No…” She’d expected her heat to come any day now, so she’d been taking suppressants in an attempt to hold it off. However, she must have lost track of time while speeding off to Beacon. 

With a loud thump she hit the ground, her aura protecting her from the fall, but between the intense heat and hunger she’d previously been feeling she lost consciousness. The last thing in her vision was the boy coming towards her, so this was how she died, disgusting.

To her surprise she woke up, even more surprising was that she wasn’t bound, instead she was gently wrapped in soft warm blankets and her head rested on a pillow. 

“What?” 

She heard the snapping of twigs and her attention shot straight to the blonde boy who was currently sitting down, a fish on a stick. “Oh! You’re awake! I was worried for a little there, you took a nasty fall.” 

Blake attempted to look for Gambol Shroud in a panic, only to realize that it was right next to her. Did he not disarm her? Had he not prepared to fight her? What kind of foolish… she paused as she saw him hold out a stick to her. She did her best not to show it but she began to salivate, the well cooked and cut fish looked absolutely delightful. “What… did you do to it?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Oh! Uhm, I didn’t really get much of a chance too? I don’t have a lot of spices, just a few lemons and pepper I brought along with me. I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking.” 

“I… that’s not what I meant!” Okay, he was brain damaged, she could work with this. 

She hesitated at first, eventually taking the stick from his hand. As she bit into it she felt warmth fill her body. “Mmm~♥” 

Jaune for all his worth attempted not to stare, looking away at the young woman as she seemed to orgasm while devouring her meal. 

“This… this is really good.”

“Oh! Uhm, thank you.” 

Blake eyed the boy, as he continued to cook more of the delicious meal. She noticed a hole to the side where he was burying the bones and other bits that weren’t being used. “Aren’t you bothered by me?”

“Huh? Why would I?”

He was definitely an idiot… “Because of these you idiot.” She pointed at her ears.

“Should I be?” This confused her, and made her just a little uncomfortable. Biting her lip she looked away. “So where are you headed?” 

“Beacon…” She didn’t know why she answered the idiot in front of her but well she doubted it’d matter in the long run.

“Oh me too’!” 

That wasn’t what she expected. “I see…” She did her best to hide her eye roll. From what she’d seen of him he wouldn’t last a day. 

The two sat in an awkward silence for the rest of the evening, as night fell she watched him move to the opposite side, placing another blanket on the ground. So he hadn’t planned on using her for his sexual relief as a thanks. That was good, though she’d have to keep an eye on him.

She felt fatigue consume her body as her mind blanked out, unable to keep her eyes open any longer she decided to rest for the day.

  
  
  
  


Her eyes fluttered open, the fire had died out by now and the only light that illuminated the area was the broken moon above. 

Her body was on fire, her womb ached. “Shit… I forgot.” Somehow amongst the food and the idiot she’d forgotten about her heat issue. The medicine had long worn off and even if she took another one it wouldn’t do anything to subside the burning sensation in her body.

Growling to herself she looked at the only source or relief that she could find. The boy… she’d need to kill him after this, she could never let anyone find out she mated with a human. 

Silently she made her way over to him, she considered her options, he’d probably not even be worth it her fingers would do a better job. 

Giving up she slipped the blanket away from his lower body, her fingers clung onto the hems of his pajama’s. 

Wasting no time she slipped the fuzzy cloth off of his hips. 

**SMACK**

It happened so fast she hadn’t the time to react, her chin had been hit by a powerful force, at first she thought he had woken up and struck her but the reality proved to be far greater. Her eyes focused on the piece of meat in front of her, her core burned in yearning as she began to salivate. Her nose twitched, his thick musky smell permeated through her head wrecking her brain. 

She had expected something small, something tiny, but what she got was well it wasn’t a penis that was for sure. “Holy… are you a horse faunus?” In front of her was the largest slab of meat she’d ever seen, a massive throbbing cock. She’d had plenty of sex before, she’d been with Adam plenty of times, and she’d let the men of the white fang use her as they pleased, those were always fun. But this? This wasn't something she’d ever come across before, it was a massive! It wasn’t a damn penis or a dick, it was a massive cock, one that would rip her apart.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


She needed it now, she didn’t care, she’d never had a dick this big before, but she absolutely needed to have this thing ruin her.

She stood up, uncaring that her target was a human, she’d keep him as a pet or something, no she wanted to ride that cock.

Her pants having been removed she positioned herself over the throbbing piece of meat, she could feel the heat radiating from the heavy shaft. 

She felt her entrance spread open as the thick and wide head began to prod into her opening. Her breath stilled as she did her best to take it, closing her eyes she descended, feeling more full than anything she’d ever felt before.

After what felt like an eternity she stopped, she was so full, so stuffed full of his cock that she had to be done. Then she noticed, his eyes were open and she was watching her. “Uhm…”

“Shut up… I’m in heat and you’ve got the only dick here, no matter how pathetic it is I need this.” 

He gave her a look of confusion, he was such an idiot, “Oh uh, okay… but are you going to take the entire thing?”

“What?”

“You’re not even halfway.”

“What?!” That was bullshit there was no way that was true! 

“Uhm, here lemme help you.” 

“Wait don’t you daaAAAREEEE!”

She felt his hands against her hips, in a single moment he pulled her down, his massive cock skewered her womb opening and hitting her in places no cock… no faunus penis had ever hit her before. So this was a human dick? Holy crap.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry!”

“No…. noooo… it’s okay… I just… gimme a moment.”

“Oh… okay...for what… what it’s worth you feel really good.” 

She bit her lip as she watched him, a blush overtaking her features. He was pretty cute now that she got a look at him, this wans’t so bad.

Taking another breath she moved her hips began to move. Finding little strength in her legs she got onto her knees, rocking back and forth she let him stir her insides. She felt him stretch and rub against places she had wished had been touched before. “Oh god your so biiiig! ♥!”

**SCHLICK**

She moved up and down, her pussy moistened everytime she pushed herself up and fell down again. His cock was shaping her, shaping her for his peronal use! “MMmm!!♥” She loved it!

“Oh god! You’re so tight! I think I’m going to cum!” 

“Al...gasp… already!?” 

She didn’t get an answer, her stomach began to bloat as she felt her womb being pelted by his hot sticky seed. Oh god she was going to be ruined! Still she moved, her body unable to get enough of his thick shaft, her hips bucked as she bounced up and down, her ass jiggled everytime she came down, his heavy balls slamming into her round spheres of flesh.

  
  


**SLAP SLAP SLAP**

She wasn’t sure if he’d ever stopped cumming, their mixed juices had long since slipped out of her pussy, sloshing around as she was stirred around by his cock. Her mind had long since blanked, working on autopilot she realized how much she needed this cock. Adam had never made her feelt his good before! No one in the white fang had… white fang… why was she following their orders? This was so much better…

She felt him shift, her body falling backwards, “Sorry! Sorry! I just.. Damn you’re so tight… I need more okay?” 

“O...okay! Please! ♥” 

This was good! Yes! She wanted him to slam into her, her pussy was already molded to his cock, she wasn’t sure anymore would matter.

His hips jerked back and forth, her body heaved with every heavy slam. Her stomach jerked everytime he thrust into her, she watched as the mold of his cock formed at her belly with every push. 

“MMmmnYYYYa!♥” 

“Good! Good! Do… Do oh god! Do you wanna be my little kitty?!” 

“Nyaaaash! Please!♥!”

Equality? Was that something she needed? No, no this was good! She needed a collar, to be leashed and fucked like the little bitch she was! “Impregnate me! Please masteer!♥” 

She was a filthy cat faunus, this was her fate, yes… yes… the other girls… faunus and human… yes this should be their fate! They should serve her master’s dick~

“Maaaster~♥ Can… can… your little pet get a collllar?!♥” 

“Ya… once… oh god… once mmm! Once we’re in Vale, I’ll get my pretty pet one!” Jaune’s cock erupted one more time, his hips slamming into her rear he forced himself on top of her, pinning her below his weight. He needed to make sure she was properly knocked up.

“Yeeeesh~ I’l… I’ll be a good girl! Getchu Mooow pets!”

“That… ya that sounds amazing.”

The two held each other close, falling into a deep slumber, Beacon was going to be interesting.

That morning the two walked hand in hand, at least for now, Blake would need a collar and a leash, she’d get to pick it out herself too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actaully had fun doing this one.


	15. Nora's Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's lost everything, at least he thought he did, till he's saved by the voluptuously milfy huntress Nora Valkyrie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request for a milf Nora and a shota Ren!
> 
> Anon request.

“Huff… Huff! Huff!” Ren ran as fast as he could, his legs taking him as far away from his home as they could. Tears poured from his eyes as he did his best not to look back, the sounds of heavy footsteps behind him. He continued to run, continued to hope as the beowolves chased him down, the sound of their rapid movements drawing closer and closer.

They were upon him in an instant, he shut his eyes hoping for a quick death, however it never came.

“Get off of him you monsters!” His eyes flickered open as the wolves were slammed, their bodies turning into black mist. 

“You okay?!” The voice was worried but soft, with reddened eyes he glanced at the newcomer. A woman, much older than he stood in front of him. Despite his fear he noticed a few things, she had the signs of aging, possibly in her thirties, her eyes were harrowed. She was short but held herself high and strong. He felt his heart flutter despite his situation. She was stunning, “Hey… you alright there?”

Oh right he hadn’t answered, “I… no…. No…” Now that the fear of immediate death had left all that remained was an incredible sense of sorrow. As the tears began to well he felt her arms wrap around him, his head pressed buried into her pillowy heaven.

“It’ll be okay… I’m here… I’m here.” Nora felt her heart break, she’d seen the mess and had been worried no one had lived. She was just grateful she’d made it in time to save someone.

Taking the boy she decided it’d be safest to keep him with her, so she took him home.

Several weeks later and the two had become closer, she’d learned his name was Ren. It’d only been recently that he’d started to open up, still withdrawing into himself whenever she wasn’t there to keep an eye on him.

She’d learned a few things, some deep desires she admitted were quite… wrong by normal social standards. But as she watched the young boy, she felt a deep dark desire in the pit of her stomach, and in the core of her womb.

A few weeks later, and well she wasn’t exactly able to hold onto those desires anylonger. Good thing he was rather well endowed!

**SMACK SmACK SMACK!**

“Mmm! That’s good baby! Just like that!♥” Nora bit her lip, her hands gripped tighter onto one another, her hips jerked back and forth. Ren was currently behind her, her skirt hiked up allowing him an amazing view of her bountiful ass. His surprisingly large cock slipped in and out of her tight and wrongfully unused pussy. 

“Mmm! Mama! You’re so tiiight!” She’d been training Ren, getting him exactly how she wanted, and now here he was, his hips rocked back and forth his pelvis slamming against her thick meaty flesh. Ever time he pushed back in her round rump would ripple. 

**SLAP!**

“OH GOD YES!♥!” Ren’s hand hit her ass, her flesh jiggled with each wounderful smack. “You’re so big baby! I love your fat cock! ♥” 

Nora bit her lip, her head pressing against her pillow in an attempt to stifle her loud moans, this was bliss! 

**SMACK**

“SOO GOOOD!♥”

**SMACK!**

“ALMOST THERE! ! OH GOD!”

“MMMM!♥!” Nora felt her core tighten, her pussy clenching onto his thick cock, her cavern quivered in an attempt to milk his throbbing dick, she needed babies! It was now or never, and she wanted Ren’s!

It didn’t take long for Ren to reach climax, he was still new to this after all, but he had plenty of time to train with Nora. He may have had a bad time, but at least something good came out of it. “OOoh!” His balls tightened and his cock twitched, hot seed began to spill out of his still convulsing dick. His semen filled and painted Nora’s burning caverns, her womb needily sucking in as much of his baby batter as much as it could.

“Nora! I love you~” Ren’s fatigue got the better of him, Nora smiled to herself, oh she was so happy she’d found her precious little baby daddy.


	16. Minor Hiatus

Howdy! I'm going to be on a minor hiatus for now. I'll still be around to answer questions and get asks. I'll probably post smaller asks through out the week, but I actually have a lot of big things I'm working on that I dont' want to post till I'm satisfied.


	17. Kali's Daycare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Raven Hedgehog
> 
> Kali Belladonna looked like just a regular widowed hot milf with a warm and nice aura to her, but deep down she had a lustful taboo kink to her. She was into younger boys and girls, she especially liked teaching them first hand about the birds and the bees. Always carefully picking her next target...
> 
> One day while she's at the park, she spots her two next targets. That being Jaune (Shota Age 8) and Pyrrha (Loli Age 8), she succesfully convinces their respective parents to let her babysit them for the next few weeks.
> 
> Once the day arrives, she takes them to her hidden basement room where she proceeds to have sex with them, Kali telling them that if they behave and are good. She'll reward them with Ice Cream
> 
> Kinks= Loli, Shota, Lactation, Femdom, Titjob, Scissoring, Vaginal Sex, and Anal

Kali loved children, she really did~ Ever since she lost her husband and her precious daughter went off to college, she’d been rather lonely. There were times when she’d sit at the park and watch the children play, memories and joy filling her mind and heart as she watched them go.

She loved children, she really, really, really loved children. She felt her tongue slide across her lips unconsciously as she watched the little boys and girls play around. Going about and having fun as they galavant and enjoy their time together. 

Though this had become a normal hobby for herself, she was actually here for a reason. She’d managed to convince two families to let her take care of their little youngest. One Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, it worked out well enough, the children were already tight and close friends practically joined at the hip. She knew this of course, as she’d kept track of them for quite some time.

She’d prepared quite a bit for this moment, having prepared her special basement in advance.

Once the children got back to her she smiled, grabbing both their hands as she led them on to her home. “We’re going to have so much fun~ I have quite the game to play, and if you behave we can get icecream afterwards!” 

“Yay!”

She swooned at their loveable reaction, Pyrrha and Jaune were such good kids, she couldn’t wait to corrupt them. Her imagination ran wild as she brought them home, making sure to lock the door behind her.

“Follow me~” Both children continued after her, making their way after her completely unexpecting of what was to come.

“Mrs. Belladonna?” 

Kali turned back to the little red head, she noticed the anxious looks she gave her special little basement. She also noticed the way she clung to Jaune, oh they were so cute together~ 

“Yes Pyrrha?” 

“Uhm… where are we?”

“This is my special playroom sweetheart! We’re going to play very special game, and if you two do well we’ll get icecream~” 

Pyrrha simply nodded, holding tighter to Jaune, who in response held her hand in an irongrip. Oh she was going to have so much fun with the two of them. She couldn’t wait till they got started. 

Once the children filed in she made sure to close the door, locking it into place. The room was soundproof, they could be as loud as they wanted and no one would be any wiser to what was happening in her little den of sin.

Without any hesitation Kali began to undo her top, sliding her white shirt upwards allowing her large bust to jiggle free. “Mmm~” Her nipples already hard with excitement, she felt droplets of milk trickle from her swollen tips. 

Normally one would need to be or have been recently pregnant to produce Milk, but Kali had a special condition, one where she often had to milk herself in order to avoid pain. Though, today she wouldn’t have to do it by herself.

She watched the children as they stared at her in shock, unable to move. It was finally Jaune who broke the silence as Pyrrha clung tightly to him. “Mrs. Belladonna, wha… what are you doing?” 

“Sweetie, I’m getting undressed.” Turning around to give them a good view of her bountiful booty she bent over. Her hips wiggled as she brought her dress down, letting it slide down her ankles. She smiled as she noticed the way Jaune was unable to keep his eyes off of her. 

“I… uhm…” Pyrrha hadn’t spoken yet, opting to close her eyes and pretend this wasn’t happening.

“You want icecream don’t you~?” Jaune nodded in response, Kali smiled warmly at the boy.

“Well then you have to get undressed too~” 

She watched as he hesitated, unable to move. “Hmm~ How bout this, I’ll get you both double scoops if you undress one another. That sounds good right?” 

She giggled as Jaune nodded his head enthusiastically. He turned to Pyrrha, who had kept her eyes closed and held onto Jaune like her life depended on it.

“Now Pyrrha~ You wouldn’t want to let Jaune down, now would you?” 

Pyrrha finally opened her eyes, she could tell she was conflicted. “I’m sure he’d really love you for it, wouldn’t you Jaune?”

“Yeah! I mean… I already love Pyrrha! But I’d love her more!” Oh boy, the kid was going to be a heart breaker when he got older. Pyrrha let go, her mouth open wide, unable to formulate words. Instead she moved forward grasping Jaune’s shirt.

Kali sat down on a nearby chair, her left hand moving to her stiff nipple. She pinched and squeezed as she watched the two little children begin to undress one another. She loved the way Pyrrha eyed Jaune’s lower half, though she herself had to admit it was incredibly impressive. He appeared to be a good 6 inches, despite only being 8, he really was going to be a lady killer when he got older, good thing she was going to help Pyrrha claim her boy.

Though Jaune wasn’t the only one with surprises, as he helped shift her skirt downwards, she watched with awe as he revealed Pyrrha’s surprisingly bubbly bottom. She had such beautiful alabaster skin, and her plump rear just asked to be spanked, something she’d have to keep in mind for later. Regardless that girl had hips meant for birthing children, she remembered how many kids the Arc’s had and a smile came to her face. It seemed these two were meant for one another~

She watched as the two stared at one another, unable to take their eyes away. “Oh children~” Their attention soon turned towards her, “Come here~” She patted her lap signaling the two of them to make their way forward. 

She felt their weight shift onto her, Jaune on her left and Pyrrha on her right. Gently she began to stroke their heads, letting her fingers tangle in their soft locks. “You’re both such good children~ I have a treat for you.” 

She let go and grabbed her still firm bust, even throughout all these years she still hadn’t sagged even the slightest. “If you suck on them, a sweet treat will come out~” 

She watched Jaune’s eyes, he’d been unable to take his off of her chest for a while now, at least he knew what he wanted. “Oh!” She gasped as she felt his lips press against her nipple, his teeth gnawing against her hard flesh. “That’s a good boy~ Mmmm♥” He began to suck, using his small hands to grab onto her milk filled bags of fat. She felt bliss as he continued to suck, increasing as she felt her milk pour out of her nipples. 

She turned to Pyrrha who was watching Jaune, “Come on deary~” Pyrrha turned towards her, nodding her head as she moved forward. 

Soon she felt both the blond and redhead sucking on her breasts. She felt their tongues circle her hardened nipples as they lapped up as much of her breast milk as they could. 

Her hand slinked around their waists, pulling them closer. Her fingers sliding into their legs as she grasped Jaune’s twitching cock, providing gentle strokes as he paid attention to her needs. She felt a throaty moan against her breast as he seemed to enjoy this.

With Pyrrha, she slipped a finger into her tiny clean slit, her digging fondled and slicked across her opening. The little girl hadn’t realized it yet, but she had already grown moist, possibly in preparations for a possibly fun event with the little boy of her dreams.

“Mmm~”

“Oooh”

Kali listened to their soft moans as her fingers worked quickly, plowing and plundering their young flesh. She felt their bodies shake, Jaune hitting his little orgasm first. To her surprise he released quite a bit of semen, his white hot goo splashed against Pyrrha’s belly, some slipping downwards and creeping to just above her pussy. Kali’s fingers worked diligently, sliding out of Pyrrha’s little hole as she coated them in Jaune’s spunk. 

With her now coated fingers she continued to slide herself in and out of Pyrrha’s quivering little hole. Spreading Jaune’s side along her insides, a wicked smile touched her lips as Pyrrha shook and quaked in her own orgasm.

As both children came down from their highs, surrendering her dripping breasts from their mouths she moved. “Alright~ It’s time to have some real fun. Jaune~?” 

The young boy turned to her, his eyes hazed over, “You can sit down for now, I want to have some fun with Pyrrha.” He simply nodded, hopping off of her leg as he wobbled to the ground. 

Kali shifted over, picking up the little redhead on her lap. She noticed unlike Jaune, Pyrrha could barely move at this point, well that was good she’d done a good job then. Bringing over the small girl to the bed she laid her down. “Pyrrha, sweetheart?”

“Mmm?”

“Can you spread your legs please?” Pyrrha simply nodded, not fully in control of her thoughts. 

As Pyrrha’s legs split open, Kali positioned herself in between them. “Mmm!” Pyrrha’s soft moan sent a chill up Kali’s spine. She shivered as their pussies met, her own already hot and slick from her excitement, while Pyrrha’s was still coated in Jaune’s spunk. Laying on her back she shifted the little girl to her side. “Okay sweetie~ We’re going to move our hips together okay?”   
  


Again Pyrrha simply nodded, as if subconsciously she began to shift her body, moving back and forth she started to grind against Kali’s moist lips. It felt so good, Kali really loved the way her young supple flesh felt against her own. MOving on her own, their mixed moans began to fill the otherwise silent room, her eyes roamed to Jaune. Who was still sitting there, unable to take his eyes off of them. An idea came to mind as she beckoned the boy forward.

“Mmm~ Co..Come here Jaaaaune~♥” He nodded, following her hand motions, he got on top of her chest. She felt his throbbing cock flop into the valley of her breasts, it was hot, really hot. Using her arms she squeezed her ample bosom together. “Go ahead, move your hips~” 

He nodded, much like Pyrrha he seemed to do this unconsciously. She felt him thrust into her valley, his hips getting faster and faster. The friction between her breasts eased as more of his precum began to spill, her own milk squirting every other thrust. “Mmm, Mmmm!” She giggled at his little moans.

For Pyrrha, she felt the little girl’s hips grew quicker, though she couldn’t see it she could make a guess. There was a chance that Pyrrha was looking at the boy, the boy who was currently thrusting rapidly against Kali’s bouncing breasts. 

The children collapsed first, their hips stopped as they both hit their orgasms. She felt Pyrrha spasm against her pussy, the young girl's juices squirting against Kali’s own wet core. Jaune’s cock twitched in her bosom, his thick seed spilled out of the tip of his cock, coating her chest and face in his delicious seed. Unable to resist she let her tongue stick out, enjoying the hot splashes of goo that landed onto and into her mouth. He had quite the taste, tangy and bitter, she could tell that his spunk was powerful. 

After the children stopped, their bodies coming to a still she pulled Jaune away, placing him next to Pyrrha. 

She waited a few minutes as the children caught their breaths, her eyes tracked Jaune’s cock as it twitched and hardened again. The young boy was quite vigorous, she had planned to let him use her pussy, but she’d probably end up pregnant if she even stuck it in. 

Smiling to herself she turned around, “Oh Jaune~” The boys eyes snapped forward, his eyes unable to take themselves off of Kali’s massive ass. He watched as it jiggled with the slightest of movements, his breath stilled as she lowered herself. He felt his cock slide into something, it was tight and hot. He felt like his penis was going to melt, but it felt so good, even better than when he was using her breasts. 

“Mmm~ You’re such a big boy~ You’ll mmm aaake Mmm~ A girl Really happy one day~♥” 

Kali could feel it, his cock reached and scratched itches in her ass that she hadn’t been able to scratch herself. Not since her dearest Ghira had passed away. 

She felt her body tremble as his cock filled her, at least to the best of it’s abilities. 

She had to becareful, not wanting to crush the little boy beneath her. She moved, using her legs to pull herself up and down she let her ass bounce. 

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

Everytime she jerked up and down she felt and heard her ass slap against him. “MMM!” His voice audible even amongst the loud smacks of flesh rippling and smashing against one another. 

“Ooooh~♥ You’re so biiiiig~♥” He really was, she loved his cock, maybe she’d make an exception for him when he got older. She could use another kitten in the future, just not at the moment, not while she could really enjoy herself.

**SCHLICK**

“Mmm~♥” 

As Kali continued to bounce on Jaune’s lap, she heard the audible sounds of soft moans. Her gaze turned towards Pyrrha, who had started to finger herself, mimicking what Kali had done to her earlier. She smiled, as the little girl was unable to take her eyes off of the target of her affections. “Mmm~ Don’t… dont’ worry~ Pyrrha~ You’ll…. You’ll get your turn~”♥

Kali felt sweat drip down her body as she continued to moves, her hips growing tired. She should have let him do things, but this was her show, and she was in charge~

With every passing bounce she felt ehr body grow closer to an orgasm, finally, after what felt like forever she let out a loud moan. “MMMOOOOOOOOHMMM!♥” Her body convulsed as she slammed down on Jaune one more time. 

She felt his warm semen fill her insides with enough force that she was worried he’d reach her stomach. She felt her legs give way as she fell forward, that had been the best lay in a long time. 

“MMMMM!” Her attention snapped back towards the children. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to start it, but Pyrrha was already on top of Jaune. Her small ass bounced up on and down, his hands grasping her wide hips. Oh, they were going to be so fun~ She couldn’t wait to help train them even more.


	18. Four's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's never been the most confidant person, but it's a good thing that his longtime babysitter/teacher, and his best friends Glynda, Pyrrha, and Ruby are there to give him that confidence boost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, do you guys want me to like separate the stories, or are you fine like this?

Jaune wasn’t sure how he got to this point, he wasn’t sure what life decision he’d made that basically made all of his dreams come true. Despite his confusion, he decided that questioning his current situation wasn’t going to do him any good and well he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Instead he was going to gratefully accept it.

“Jaune~” His cock twitched in his tented pants as he stared at the absolutely gorgeous sight in front of him. His two best friends, Ruby Rose, an adorably cute wolf faunus with the fluffiest tail eyed him hungrily. She stood in front of him, her round bubbly ass pointed at him as she leaned over their professors desk. 

Speaking of their professor, he watched as Glynda Goodwitch, his longtime babysitter and the milfiest woman to ever exist stood next to Ruby, her matured and ripe ass swayed back and forth. He watched fleshy rear tempt him, nothing on except for black garter and stockings. 

“Oh Jaune~” And then there was her his other best friend, Pyrrha Nikos, the star athlete the number one girl that any guy would want to fuck. He’s seen the results of that poll, he hated those men, but well they weren’t here right now. She was in front of him, her thick muscular thighs, wide hips, and taut toned ass bounced up and down tempting him with all her might. 

**THUMP**

His pant’s hit the ground, he wasn’t going to waste any time, and steadily he approached the gorgeous women in front of him.

Though, before we start, one may wonder how one Jaune Arc got to this point.

  
  
  


Jaune had never been the most confidant of people, he’d been surrounded by overly amazing sisters. So to say that his self confidence was low, would have been an understatement. But, despite all of this, he was still a genuinely good person at heart. This good heart had gifted him with two best friends. 

He loved Ruby and Pyrrha, like genuinely actually loved them. Ruby was younger than him by two years, sure, but she was still one of his lights in the dark. One of the two… no make that there, people that gave him hope for himself.

The other was their long time babysitter Glynda, she had supported him in everything he did, more than his parents ever did. He felt that he’d owed her so much, that he’d owed all of them.

They weren’t his ownly friends, he had others sure, like Yang who was Ruby’s big sister. And sort of Yang’s girlfriend? He wasn’t sure how he felt about Blake, she’d always give him the ugliest looks, always watching him like he was something dangerous. Though, to be fair she often gave that look to Pyrrha, something told him she didn’t appreciate the fact that he was so close to Ruby, a faunus probably didn’t sit well with her. 

Anyways, despite everything, despite all the negative feelings he had he was still so happy with those three. 

So when he was given detention by Glynda, who was also their homeroom teacher, he had been oddly confused. 

When she led him into the room, and standing there was a scantily clad Pyrrha and Ruby, he’d felt incredibly aroused and confused. When Glynda walked in between them, and had dropped her blouse, well he was even more confused and he was massively horny. 

Now, he didn’t know that there were levels of being Horny, but no, no what really really got him going was the Arc symbols which were wrapped in various hearts above where their wombs would be.

“Do you like?” Pyrrha was the first to speak.

“We went together to get them! Thankfully Terra agreed to help us, so we didn’t have to do anything too embarrassing.” He eyed Ruby’s crimson colored face.

“It took some convincing still but, she agreed to do this as a present for you.”

He couldn’t talk, he just couldn’t, they were wow… they were absolutely wow. 

“Jaune?” Pyrrha paused, till her eyes widened, glancing down she smiled. “Well~ I suppose he does like it.” 

All three women glanced downwards, their eyes gluing towards his pitched tent. He watched Ruby’s face turn crimson, it must have taken a lot for her to get to this point. 

“I… wow.” was all he could say, “Damn… you wow… are… are you sure about this?” Pyrrha approached him first, he felt the heat of her breath against his lips as she drew close. Her breasts pressing against his chest, she felt her arms wrap around his waist. 

Ruby and Glynda followed suit, Glynda taking his left and Ruby taking his right. Each grabbing his free hands, placing them between their thighs allowing him to feel their warm slick cores. That was all they needed to let him know. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve this, but he wasn’t going to turn it down. 

“Alright… alright… if yeah if you want this.” 

He felt the three of them shift away, missing their warmth already. He watched as they walked towards Glynda’s desk. His eyes darted back and forth between the three of them, he felt his pants grow tight as he watched their hips swerve from left to right. “Damn.” 

He could hear their giggles, they were enjoying this, he was too though. 

And then, that’s how he got to where he was now, the three beautiful women currently bent over, their hips swaying back and forth begging him to come closer. 

Unable to resist he walked forward, his cock hanging freely, long and hard ready to penetrate them. The hard part was choosing, then a thought occurred to him, walking forward he grabbed his cock, then with a loud  **SMACK** he slapped Glynda’s thick round rear. His cock bounced off her supple rear as it jiggled leaving subtle ripples in its wake.

“Oooh~” 

Her soft voice sent chills down his spine, excitement began to take over his normally timid self began to lose to his growing libido. 

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

His left hand hit Ruby’s supple ass, while his right smacked across Pyrrha’s toned rear. 

“Aaaan!~♥”

Both girls moaned against his touch, “Alright… I decided!” 

The girls waited in anticipation, but that anticipation didn’t last long. Feeling braver than he had ever felt before, Jaune slammed his hips forward. In one powerful thrust he slammed straight into Glynda’s core, ripping through any resistance she had. Her pussy already wet and dripping it offered little resistance other than the tightness of her walls.

“OAAMMM!♥” He filled her all the way, his cock stretching her insides as his head brushed against her womb, pressuring and squeezing against it. 

His left and right hands moved down, his fingers sliding between his redheaded lovers legs. His digits dug into their sloppy hot and wet cores. Their pussys needily squeezed and sucked on his fingers, as if trying to milk them. 

“Mmm~ Jaaaaaune♥~” Pyrrha’s needy voice was like music to his ears, he couldnt’ wait to plummet into her, to breed her. 

“Jaaaaaaaaune!” He felt Ruby buckle at his touch, her body quivered as his fingers explored and slid in and out of her tight core.

As his digits moved in and out of his lovers’ pussies, he began to move, his hips jerked as his cock began to scrape against Glynda’s insides. Unsteady jerks meant that with every thrust he would hit different angles, slamming into different parts of her tight core, every thrust hitting against her womb. 

“MMMM”

“Oooh~♥”

“Aaaaaaa!♥” 

“Good! Good oh god you’re so tight Glynda!” His thrusts grew more rapid, his body rocked back and forth, the table creeked below them as his rutting became more rapid. 

Everytime he slammed forward he watched Glynda’s ass jiggle.

**SMAcK**

**SMACK**

**SmACK**

Their bodies rocked back and forth, her grip on the desk kept it from sliding further and further. The sounds of slapping flesh filled the room as he continued to move faster and faster.

His fingers continued to dig into Ruby and Pyrrha, their own moans not losing out to Glynda as they felt their bodies growing closer and closer to an orgasm.

Jaune himself wasn’t far behind, without warning a hot thick stream of semen began to flood out, filling Glynda’s needy caverns. He felt her grip on him tighten her pussy milking his cock. Her body going lip against the table as she hit her own orgasm.

The girls to his left and right also experienced the same thing, their bodies going still as they rested. 

**PLOP**

As he pulled out, he watched as a large glob of semen dripped and spilled from Glynda’s quivering pussy. 

“Damn…” He felt something grow inside of him. Something he’d never thought he could have, confidence overflowed in his chest. He eyed his other two loves, he needed to mark them as his. Needed to coat their insides, make them never forget his cock.

“Sorry Rubes…”

“Mmm?” 

Without warning he picked Ruby up, carrying the smaller girl with easy he moved over to Pyrrha. “Hey Pyr, I’m going to have to~” Without warning he grabbed Pyrrha’s side, flipping her over.

“Wha?” 

He didn’t give the time to get their quarters, with strength he didn’t know he had he plopped Ruby right on top of Pyrrha, their breasts pressing against one another. 

In their dazed confused states they couldn’t react fast enough, dropping his arms to hold both of them implace he smirked, taking a look at the beautiful pussy sandwich he’d created.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he grabbed the base of his still throbbing cock, drawing close he felt their combined heat as he squeezed between their plump lips. 

Their wet cores provided enough lubrication as he began to slide in and out, rubbing against their clits with each passing thrust. 

“Mmmn~ Noooo~” Pyrrha’s needy voice sent shivers down his spine, “Pleeeease! Inside Jauuune!” 

He couldn’t help but smile, he was getting a twisted and sick sense of joy from their needy responses. 

As if listening to her he pulled back, making sure his cock was pointed upwards, he slipped into Ruby’s moist pussy. Her walls proved even tighter than Glynda’s, her small nubile body still not old enough to really fit a cock his size did it’s best not to buckle under his strength.

“NNNNOOOOOO!! SO BIIIIIG!♥” 

**SMACK**

He gave Ruby’s bubbly bottom a smack for good measure.

“Jauuune! I thought we were close.♥” Despite having stacked them up, Pyrrha was still quite a bit taller than Ruby, because of this he was able to enjoy her pout. 

“Of course we are~ I love you so much Pyrrha~” 

She was about to say something when he pulled out of Ruby, his cock lowered as he slid into her next, her walls contracted as he plunged into her depths. She was just as tight if not tighter than Ruby! All of her working out seemed to have an effect on her muscles as she squeezed him harder than any of the other girls had.

“Damn! You’re going to melt my dick off!”

Pulling out once more he heard her whine again, she really just wanted him to herself, such a needy little girl. But he had to please Ruby as well.

Once more he dove into his smaller friend, his cock forcing her small walls open, shaping her pussy for his cock, “You girls! You wont’ need any other dick, as long as you live you’ll only want mine!”

“YES YES YES!” Ruby and Pyrrha chanted in unison as he continued to plunge in and out of both of them. 

His hips continued to rock back and forth, in and out of one and in and out to the other.

**SLICK**

**SMACK**

**SLICK** **  
** **SMACK** **  
  
**

Their moans grew louder and louder as he continued to pound them, as he continued to slam his cock in and out in of their fresh and yearning pussies.

“Jaune~ Don’t cum inside them, they didn’t take their pills~” He turned to Glynda who had gotten up, drawing closer to him, she felt his arms around his chest, holding him tight.

“We can’t have them pregnant yet~ I want them to complete school, don’t you?” 

He did, he wanted his loves to have a good life, and to do that he couldn’t breed them yet, no matter how much he wanted to. 

“No please! Inside inside!” Ruby really wanted him to fill her up, to get her pregnant, to turn her into his little slut.

“Please Jaune! Please!♥” Pyrrha was the same, she wanted his baby, only his children, all of his children!

“NNNGGH! Sorry girls! But, I can’t!” He felt their bodies convulse, their orgasms thankfulling hitting before his, grabbing Ruby’s waist as he pulled out he flipped her on her back, pulling his cock out before he could cum.

“Let me help you.♥” 

Glynda grabbed his throbbing dick, her soft hands stroked up and down, drawing him closer and closer to his final orgasm. He felt his thick hot seed leave his body, a chill filled his being as the warmth left his being.

He enjoyed and loved the way that he covered his beautiful lovers in his thick hot cum. They smiled, currently in a daze, their bodies quivered and quaked, wanting more and more.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Their new found relationship would be kept a secret from everyone, but, well they had gotten to love their new master. As a sign of their love, they had gotten collars, each with an Arc symbol and their names on them, they were their master’s pets after all~

Unknown to them a pair of golden eyes watched them, hate filled glares.


	19. Temporary Close

Howdy! I'm going to Temporarily close doing these for now~ I'm still working on bigger stuff and I find that concentrating on those helps me not have huge writers block. I'll still keep you guys updated, and what not. Feel free to still ask and I'll resopnd as usual but I wont' be doing some of them for a while~

I do plan to have a christmas one up by the way, if I can!


End file.
